Purple
by atol123
Summary: Yeah yea bad title I know. After Margaret has a "talk" with Mordecai everyone's lives start to change. Mordecai and Margaret get closer together over time and everyone else starts to think about similar things themselves. Starts one week after episode "Do or Diaper". Don't get turned away by the first chapter it gets better! Rated T for drug use, language, sexual content & violence
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey guys! This is my first ****fan fiction so please be gentle when you review and _constructive_ criticism is welcome so enjoy! Note: I don't own Regular Show it belongs to J.G. Quintel. Also you should check out BrunoMarsLover21's "A Change Between Us" It's pretty beast.**

* * *

"Ooof!" exclaimed the blue jay as he fell on the ground. "Rigby!" he yelled at his best friend who was a brown raccoon. "Take these!" Mordecai threw Skips' magical weed pullers to Rigby. "Pull the weeds with them!"

"What?!" Rigby exclaimed. "Have you seen the size of this thing?!" He was referring to the giant monster made out of weeds that had been terrorizing the park for the past ten minutes.

"Don't worry! They're from Skips!"

"Oh okay." Rigby relaxed, knowing that the wise yeti knew what to do. He ran towards the monster on all fours screaming at the top of his lungs. He began to pull the monster's roots, one by one, but because he going so fast, it looked like he was pulling ten at a time. The monster's shape began to fall to the ground. Eventually, Rigby pulled the last weed, and the monster began to fall apart... literally.

"Aww Yeah!" Mordecai and Rigby said in unison as they hi-fived each other.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled their boss Benson, "This is all your guys' fault for cutting the weeds instead of pulling them, and now you get to CLEAN THIS MESS UP OR YOU'RE FIRED!" He then stormed off turning his back on the two.

"Awe man! I don't feel like working." Rigby complained, looking up at the sky, "Is there anything you want to do instead?"

"Dude," A smile grew on Mordecai's face, "let's go to the coffee shop.

* * *

The duo walked in to the little coffee shop and waved to Margaret and Eileen who were taking another customer's order. Mordecai and Rigby sat in their usual seats.

"I hope Margaret doesn't remember the whole diaper-thing." said Mordecai.

"What makes you think she'll forget?" replied Rigby with a smirk on his face, "She was there when they put the diaper on you."

"Yeah, it's just... I don't know. I felt so weird ya know?"

"Actually, I don't know because I wasn't the one who was put in a diaper OOOOOOHHHHH!" Mordecai punched Rigby in the arm. "OW!" he exclaimed. Margaret then walked to their table.

"Hey guys, just the usual?" They nodded their heads as she wrote on her notepad. "Oh, and Mordecai, can I talk to you behind the counter for a sec?" She walked away to the kitchen. Mordecai gave Rigby a confused look as he stood up who just shrugged his shoulders. Mordecai walked into the kitchen.

"So what did you want to talk to me abo-" he was interrupted when Margaret's beak crashed against his. Even though he was surprised, he enjoyed the kiss... a lot. He pulled away, kind of not wanting to, but he had to.

"Wha-w-Why?" he stuttered.

"I thought about what you said last Friday, and even though I was mad about the bet, I still though it was very sweet. Plus, Rigby explained everything on Tuesday and told me that they just wanted to give you a little more encouragement... which I thought was nice of them." Mordecai made a mental note to himself to thank Rigby. "But I do have one question," Margaret started, "why do you get so shy and nervous around me?"

"The thing is, I've had other girlfriends before, but I've never felt like this before when I met you. For some reason, I know you're supposed to be part of my life." Mordecai just realized who he was talking to and blushed furiously.

"See!" Margaret pointed, "You're blushing right now!"

"I just know you're special somehow, and I don't want to mess it up. Margaret... you are very pretty and nice, and I d-don't think I-I can lose you to another one of your jerk boyfriends." Margaret kissed Mordecai again, this one lasting a lot longer.

"Well," said Mordecai, "I have to go back to work or else my boss will blow a fuse."

"OK then see ya!" Mordecai walked out of the kitchen with a huge smile on his face and motioned for Rigby to follow him out.

"So what did she want?" Rigby asked, a little annoyed that his bro took a long time.

"I'll tell you later, for now, lets just go back to work." Mordecai said, still smiling.

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry it's a little short, the chapters will get longer I promise. ****Until then, review or PM me! Drew T out!**


	2. Rigby's Thoughts

"What!?" Rigby yelled, just hearing what had happened at the coffee shop, "I owe Muscle Man so much money."

"Didn't you already say that a couple mo- oop!" Mordecai stopped himself, remembering that the kiss in Margaret's car a while back never happened.

"What?"

"Uhh... nothing," Mordecai said quickly.

"Anywayyy... what are you going to do do now?"

"Well..." Rigby didn't listen to his answer. He was lost in his own thoughts.

_Jeez, _he thought, _Mordecai got a new girlfriend- Much less Margaret- before I did? What am I doing? I need a girlfriend fast... but I don't like anyone right now... except-_

"Rigby!"

"Huh? What?" Rigby's thoughts were interrupted.

"Were you even listening to me?" Mordecai asked.

"Uhhh yeah. I'm just bummed out that I have to give Muscle Man 50 bucks," he lied, "Im gonna do that right now." He left the room as quickly as possible.

He eventually found Muscle Man in his trailer and knocked on his door.

"What do you want, loser?" the green man asked. Rigby threw his money at him. "Wow! Thanks loser!" Rigby stuck his foot in the door.

"Don't you wanna know what it's for?" he asked.

"Fine, but I still get to keep the 50."

"It's for that bet we made a few months ago."

"What bet?" he asked, not keeping his eyes off his new money.

"Mordecai kissed Margaret."

"He what?" Muscle Man's jaw dropped.

"She dragged him to the back of the shop to talk to him." A smile grew on Muscle Man's face.

"You know who else drags guys to the back of the shop to kiss them?" Rigby walked away, faintly hearing Muscle Man yell "MY MOM!" in the distance.

Rigby decided he needed a snack so he went to the coffee shop. He looked through the window.

_-Eileen _he thought. He walked inside, to be immediately greeted by Eileen.

"Hi Rigby!" she waved from behind the counter.

"Hey Eileen," he replied, walking up to the counter.

"Do you want a coffee?" she asked.

"Nah, I'll take a BLT sandwich." She typed the order into the register and charged him $2.50 and went to the kitchen to make the BLT. _Alright, _he thought, _gotta do it. _He then heard a familiar song coming from the kitchen.

_Hangin' with Margaret just to feel so good like I knew it wou-o-uld_

_Laughin' together and havin' a blast and I hope it lasts forev-_

"Hey Mordecai," Margaret answered.

"Uh h-hey Margaret how's it going?" Mordecai asked.

"It's going good, work's a little slow today though."

"Aw that sucks. Um I was wondering if y-you wanted to go to the movies tonight?"

"Sure! Sounds like a good time."

"O-Ok!" Mordecai fist pumped silently, "I-I'll pick you up at eight!"

"Cool, I'll see you then!"

"Bye" Margaret hung up the phone and walked out of the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"Who was that?" Rigby asked, already knowing the answer.

"Mordecai," She replied, "he asked me to the movies." If Rigby was drinking something, he would've done a spit take.

"What?"

"Yeah, well, my shift just ended, bye Rigby." She waved and walked out the door.

_Crap, _he thought, _I gotta hurry this up. _"Eileen!" He yelled, "where's my sandwich!"

"Coming!" She answered. She came out of the kitchen with a sandwich and handed it to Rigby. "Here you go."

"Thanks. Umm, Eileen, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She took off her glasses to clean them. Rigby bit his lip.

_Crap._ He thought, "Uh, do you want to go to the arcade or something tomorrow?" Eileen squealed with joy.

"I'd love to!" She hugged him. "pick me up at seven!" Eileen skipped out the door with a huge smile on her face.

"Uhhh, bye?"

Rigby burst through his and Mordecai's door.

"Dude! Guess what!" they both said at the same time. "Let me go first." said Mordecai.

"Let me guess," Rigby sighed, "you asked Margaret out."

"How'd you know?"

"I was at the coffee shop when you called her."

"Oh, Okay. So what did you want to tell me?"

"I asked Eileen out." Mordecai's eyes widened.

"Seriously?" he asked, "Hi-five!" Rigby ignored him. "Dude, what's the matter?"

"I asked _Eileen _out."

"So?" Mordecai asked, a little confused.

"She's a dork!" Rigby yelled, falling on his trampoline.

"So? You still like her. It doesn't matter if other people don't like her, as long as you like her you're fine."

"Okay," Rigby sat up, "do you want to play some video games?" Rigby asked.

"Yeeeeeeaaaaaah I do!" Mordecai raised his hand above his head.

After a couple of hours of killing zombies, Rigby asked, "Dude, don't you have a date with Margaret at eight tonight?"

"Yeah, so?"

"It's 7:45."

"What!" he yelled, "Oh Crap!" he ran upstairs and took a shower to clean off the weed monster smell off of him. After words, he brushed his teeth, put on a black tux, put on some cologne, and fixed his hair. He ran down the stairs and looked at the clock. "7:55" he muttered, "Bye Rigby!"

"See ya dude!" Mordecai jumped into the cart and floored the gas pedal. He ran up the stairs to Margaret's door and knocked. He looked at his watch and it read, 8:02. He waited for what seemed forever and thought, _Maybe it was all a joke. _He started to turn around until he heard the doorknob turn. When Mordecai saw Margaret, his jaw dropped. She was wearing a shiny black dress with a red belt around her waist. Mordecai couldn't stop staring. Margaret giggled.

"I assume you like the dress?" the robin asked playfully.

"U-uh yeah, y-you look very nice, Margaret." He offered his arm and they walked to the movie theatre. They were going to see the movie Account Theft, a movie both of them wanted to see.

A couple hours later they walked out of the movie laughing.

"That movie was hilarious!" Margaret said, trying to hold in her laughs.

"Haha! I liked how she kept punching everyone in the throat!" They laughed even harder. Once they calmed down Mordecai walked Margaret back to her house.

"I had a really fun time tonight, Mordecai" Margaret said.

"Me too." They stared into each other's eyes and started to lean towards each other until they heard a loud explosion. "What the heck was that?!"


	3. Sorry :( Authors note

**Ok guys, I hate to make an authors note as a chapter but it didn't show up in the last one. First of all this story has a mush warning even though there are some action-y parts. Second of all, Dun dun duuunnnn! Sorry to leave you guys on a clifhanger but it seemed to fit. Last but not least I got some Rigleen in there! Woop! I will try to update at least once a week, until then, **

**atol123 out!**


	4. Explosion

**Author's Note: OK guys, next chapter's up! If this ends up on the same day as the previous chapter it's because I have a bunch of free time on my hands and I feel like updating. I'm sorry I'm rambling, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

They stared into each other's eyes and started to lean towards each other until they heard a loud explosion. "What the heck was that!?" yelled Mordecai.

"I have no idea!" Debris started to fly all over the place and the ground started to shake.

"Margaret!" Mordecai yelled, "we have to get downstairs!" They ran down the stairs and onto the sidewalk to watch fire come out of the right side of Margaret's apartment complex. Firetrucks started to arrive and water the fire down. As they were spraying, the side of the building that was on fire started to crumble. Once the firemen put out the fire, one of them walked up to Mordecai and Margaret.

"Do you two live here?" he asked.

"I live in that apartment." Margaret pointed to the top left door.

"Okay, lucky for you ma'am, you can go up there and gather your things, however we cannot let you live there until the building is rebuilt."

"Do you know what caused the explosion?" Mordecai asked.

"We believe there was a gas leak that happened to be ignited somehow, but we don't know for sure." Mordecai walked Margaret to her apartment to help get her things. After she packed most of her things, Mordecai carried two of the three suitcases she used.

"Ugh!" Margaret groaned, "Where am I supposed to stay now!?"

"You could stay with me back at the house." Mordecai offered. _Did I just say that? _He thought.

"I don't think there would be enough room."

"Sure there is! You could sleep on my bed and I can pull out the second mattress and sleep on the floor." _What am I doing? We just had our first real date._

"Will Rigby be OK with it?" Margaret asked.

"Sure he will!" _No he won't. _

"Ok then! Sounds great!"

* * *

Mordecai opened the door to the house, surprised to see Rigby still playing video games.

"Hey dude," he greeted, "what's with the suitcases?" he then saw Margaret walk in, "oh hey, Margaret! What are you doing here?"

"Uh, Rigby, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a sec?" Mordecai asked, being followed to the kitchen by Rigby.

"Sure dude, what's up?"

"Okay did you see that apartment complex that exploded on the news?" Mordecai whispered.

"Yeah what about it?"

"That was Margaret's building."

"Aw that sucks. Where will she be staying until they rebuild it?"

"Here."

"What!?" Rigby whispered-yelled, "Dude! This is our bro room! We can't have some girl living here!"

"Dude, chill! It'll only be until they rebuild her complex!"

"And how long will that take?" Rigby crossed his arms.

"...six months."

"Are you kidding me?! How in the hell is that supposed to work!?"

"Please dude! Do it for me I'll owe you ten solids but none of them can involve Margaret."

"...fine."

"Yes!" Mordecai fist pumped, "thank you so much dude!"

"Yeah, whatever." Mordecai ran into the living room to Margaret.

"Alright," he started, "let's go upstairs." The robin followed the blue jay up to his room. "You cant put your clothes in the closet and your stuff under my bed." As Margaret unpacked Mordecai pulled out the second mattress and put it on the floor. He got an extra blanket from the dresser and put it on the mattress on the floor. Rigby walked in and immediately fell on his trampoline. Mordecai yawned.

"Well, I thinks it's time for bed."

"Yeah," Margaret yawned and climbed into Mordecai's bed, "Goodnight, Mordecai." Mordecai laid down on the floor mattress.

"Goodnight, Margaret." It took a while for Mordecai to fall asleep. He turned on his side to see Margaret sleeping. _I can't believe this is happening, _he smiled.

_I can't believe this is happening, _Rigby frowned.

* * *

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_

Benson walked into Mordecai and Rigby's room.

"Mordecai, Rigby, it's time to get your lazy as- who the hell is that?!" Mordecai woke up to see Benson bright red.

"Oh, sorry Benson. Margaret's apartment exploded last night so she's gonna stay here for a while."

"I remember seeing that," Benson calmed down, "okay she can stay here as long as she doesn't become a liability." Benson walked away, thinking, _Mordecai got the coffee girl already? What am I doing? I have to take things with Audrey to the next level. _Mordecai got up and did his morning scratches and walked over to the bathroom. Rigby woke up next, frowning when he saw Margaret sleeping. He didn't make an effort to be quiet. He woke Margaret up when he slammed the bedroom door. Margaret looked at the clock. _Man, they do get up early, _she thought. She sat up and stretched her arms and got up. She walked over to the bathroom not knowing that Mordecai was taking a shower. She opened the door and her eyes widened. Luckily, the curtain was closed, but she blushed anyway.

"Rigby," Mordecai said, "if you flush the toilet I am going to kill you." Margaret simply closed the door and walked downstairs. Mordecai was surprised that who he thought was Rigby had just left without flushing the toilet. Margaret walked downstairs to see Rigby eating cereal.

"Good morning, Rigby." Margaret waved.

"Hi Margaret," Rigby frowned. They ate their breakfast in silence until Mordecai came downstairs.

"Oh! Hey guys!" Mordecai grabbed some milk and cereal. Margaret smiled.

"Hey Mordecai," she and Rigby said at the same time. After they were all done with their breakfast, Margaret spoke, "Alright guys, I going to work now, see ya." Margaret walked toward the door.

"Bye Margaret!" Mordecai waved. Rigby just kept watching TV.

* * *

_**LATER THAT DAY**_

Mordecai threw the rake down. "Yeah dude! We just finished all the chores for today!"

"OOOOOOHHHHHH!" him and Rigby said in unison. Rigby was especially happy because he was now one step closer to his date with Eileen. "Wanna play some video games?" Rigby asked.

"No dude, you should start getting ready for your date with Eileen so you're not late like me." Mordecai advised. Rigby walked away to the house. As Mordecai was putting the rakes away, he saw Margaret's car pull into the driveway. He greeted her with a hug and she pecked him on the cheek.

"Hey Mordecai," she walked into the house. Mordecai was blushing, holding the cheek that she kissed.

* * *

Rigby was sitting on the couch, watching TV until Mordecai came in.

"Alright dude, you should probably get going to Eileen's." Mordecai said.

"OK then see you tonight." Rigby left the house, making sure that his blue polo shirt was straight.

When he got to her apartment, he knocked on the door and Eileen opened the door not too much later. Rigby's eyes widened. Eileen was wearing a glittery red dress with her hair down instead of a ponytail.

"H-he-hey Eileen," he stuttered, "your hair looks nice."

"Thank you Rigby." They got into the cart and drove to the arcade.

* * *

"This game is so fun!" Eileen was referring to the shooting game that she just beat Rigby 4 times in a row.

"You only won that last one because my hand cramped!" Rigby protested, "anyway, it's getting late, I should probably take you back to your place now."

"Okay sounds good."

When they got to Eileen's apartment, Rigby walked her up the stairs. "Goodnight Rigby, tonight was really fun."

"Well, I'm glad you liked it and all that jun-mmmph!" the raccoon was interrupted when Eileen's lips met his. Eileen blushed and ran inside.

"Uhhh...Bye?"

* * *

**Author's Note: More Rigleen Woop! Margaret is staying at the house! (Rigby isn't too happy about that) LOL! Looks like Mordecai still blushes when Margaret kisses him haha! Don't forget to review or PM me!**

**-Andrew out-**


	5. The Box

**Author's note: Hey guys, here's the next chapter. It's not really action-filled, so yeah. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Mordecai opened his eyes to see Rigby sleeping under his pile of clothes on his trampoline. Mordecai turned on his side to see Margaret sleeping. _This is going to be the best day off ever, _he thought. He decided to get up early to fit more stuff in the day. He went downstairs to get some breakfast, and then he went upstairs to brush his teeth and take a shower. He went back downstairs surprised to see nobody else awake except Benson.

"You're up early," said Benson, taking a sip from his coffee.

"So are you," Mordecai retorted, sitting next to Benson to watch TV. "So, why are you up early?" Mordecai asked.

"I have a meeting with Maellard today."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, well," Benson looked at his watch, "I should probably get going now."

"See ya."

"Bye"

* * *

Margaret opened her eyes. She looked over to her left to see Rigby still sleeping, and Mordecai's mattress empty. She looked under the bed to grab some things and saw the weird black box again.

_I should ask him about that today, _she thought. She got up, did her morning scratches, and went downstairs. She saw Mordecai and sat next to him on the couch. "Good morning, early bird," Margaret said.

"I see what you did there," he took a sip from his coffee.

"Hey Mordecai?"

"Yes?"

"What's that black box under your bed?"

Mordecai started to sweat, "Uh, n-nothing. Nothing at all, just don't touch it." He stood up, "Well, I'm going to wake Rigby up." He walked up the stairs as quickly as possible.

_Odd, _Margaret thought. Mordecai opened the door to their room and walked over to Rigby's trampoline.

"Dude," he kicked it, "get up." Rigby turned in his sleep.

"5 more minutes," he mumbled.

"No dude, it's already 10:30."

"Ugh! Fine," he got up, "why do you have to be so lame somt-OW!" Rigby yelled, after receiving a punch from Mordecai. "Ok ok I'm up!" Rigby walked downstairs to eat breakfast. After he was done eating, Mordecai threw a controller at him.

"Are you ready to get destroyed?" Mordecai pointed.

"Nah man," Rigby got up, "I got you this time." Mordecai chuckled.

* * *

_**LATER**_

"Oh come on, man!" Rigby threw his arms up, "That's it! I'm not going easy on you next time." Margaret smiled, making sure those two were engaged in their game. She ran upstairs and grabbed the box. She opened it, surprised to see a video camera inside. She looked at the videos, and pressed play on the first one.

Mordecai sat down on the bed and squinted, "OK," he said, "I think it's recording. Well, today was a crappy day. I tried to ask Margaret out to Zombie Dinner Party, but I chickened out and Rigby asked her instead. I threw all the clocks in the microwave and we got transported to another dimension, and I accidentally killed him. Luckily, Father Time gave me another chance and I brought him back. Then I tried to remake that pun on Margaret and I failed." Mordecai looked down. "Well, that's it." He pressed a button and the video ended. Margaret clicked on the next video. "Well," Mordecai sat down. "Today was good and bad. I learned that Margaret was single, but I asked her if she thought all guys were jerks but that deer-man-thing ruined it. OK, I'm done." Margaret clicked the next one "Well, today was awesome. Margaret learned how I felt and she didn't freak out! She set that stupid butt-dail song as my ringtone so that was great. Since I don't have it on my phone I guess I'll sing it now so I don't forget. _Hangin' with Margaret just to feel so good like I knew it wou-o-uld. _Heh heh. _Laughin' together and havin' a blast and I hope it lasts foreever. I cant believe how hot she is, makes my insides feel like knotted twists, _hahaha! _With those long, long, legs I hope someday we are more than just friends! _Oh my god I sound stupid, _Oh Margaret, oh Margaret, I love it when you stand or sit right next to me, can't you see, your future with me is brighter than the _freaking _ocean! _I can't believe I said that, that was dumb. Well, goodnight."

Margaret watched a video or two more until she got to the most recent one. "Ohhh myy Goooddd," Mordecai buried his face in his hands, "I made a stupid bet with Muscle Man that I would kiss Margaret and I blew it! She got really pissed and punked me by almost kissing me. I mean, sure, she had fun on out date but I can't believe I freak out over a simple kiss! I jus..." Mordecai's voice cracked, "I just love her so much."

* * *

**Downstairs:**

Mordecai got up and said, "Alright, it's almost lunchtime, I'll be back."

"Okay dude," Rigby said. Mordecai walked upstairs.

"Looks like I'm waking Rigby up," Mordecai said in the video, "Goodnight." Mordecai walked into the room, "Hey Margaret do you want to get some-," his eyes widened, "what are you doing?" Margaret stood up. Mordecai fainted and fell on the ground.

Mordecai woke up on his bed with water on his face. "AAAHHHH!" he screamed, "What happened?!"

"You fainted," Rigby said, holding a cup in his hand.

"I what now?" Mordecai asked.

"You fainted," Margaret repeated.

"Why?" Mordecai asked.

"You saw me with your video camera." Margaret answered. Mordecai almost fainted a second time.

"You what?"

"And she showed me," Rigby peeped. Mordecai's jaw dropped.

"Ya know what guys? Just get out, now" Mordecai shooed them away and locked the door. He sat down on his bed. _What the hell just happened? _He thought.

Rigby and Margaret were sitting in silence downstairs.

"Imma go check on him," Rigby broke the silence. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Mordecai asked.

"It's Rigby."

"Go. Away." Mordecai said. Rigby walked downstairs.

"You try to talk to him." Rigby told Margaret. Margaret walked upstairs and knocked.

"Let me guess," Mordecai sighed, "Is it Margaret?"

"Yes," Margaret replied.

"... It's unlocked," Margaret walked in to see Mordecai face first on his bed. She sat on his bed and started playing with his spikes.

"What are you doing?" He asked, not moving his face from the pillow.

"Playing with you hair." Margaret smiled.

"Why?"

"Because you're stupid."

"Wow, aren't you just a ray of sunshine?"

"But in a good way." Mordecai sat up to face Margaret.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, your love gets in the way of a lot of things, and... sometimes mine for you does that too." Mordecai stared at her, "Let me guess, your gonna say 'just kidding! Gotcha again, Diaper Boy!'"

"Eh, I don't think so." Margaret kissed Mordecai passionately. This one seemed better than any other kiss he's had, and started to calm down. After a while, Mordecai got up and said,

"Well, mission accomplished, you officially cheered me up!" He walked downstairs and made himself a sandwich.

* * *

**The Restaurant:**

Benson was enjoying his steak. However he was still incredibly nervous.

_Gotta do it, _he thought. "Did you enjoy your fish?" Benson asked Audrey.

"I did thank you." Benson called the waiter to pay the bill. "Thanks for paying the bill." Audrey said, as the walked out of the restaurant.

"No problem," Benson felt the small little box in his pocket. They walked over the park bridge that went over the river where that guy who pretended he was a knight lived.

"Wow Benson, it's beautiful!" Audrey awed.

"I'm glad you like it, and Audrey?"

"Yes? Audrey turned to see Benson down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" Benson pulled out the box with a ring in it. Audrey gasped.

"Of course Benny!" She hugged him tightly, crying tears of joy. "Let's go home," Audrey stood up and held his hand.

* * *

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

"Oh, congratulations Benson!" Pops cheered.

"Yeah dude, congratulations!/Nice man," the rest of the park crew clapped.

"Thanks, guys," Benson smiled, "and because this is a special occasion, you all get a half day today!"

"Yeeeeeayuuuh!/ OOOOHHHH!/ You know who else gets half days?" The crew yelled.

* * *

"Alright dude," Mordecai said, "we're all done!"

"Already?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah dude, remember half day today."

"ohh yeeeah! Dude, want to go to the coffee shop?" Rigby smiled.

"Sounds good dude, we haven't been there in a while."

Mordecai and Rigby sat down at there usual seats and waved at Margaret. She walked around the table and kissed Mordecai on the cheek.

"Hey guys," She greeted.

"Is Eileen here today?" Rigby asked.

"No," Margaret answered, "She wasn't feeling well." Rigby's smile faded.

"Ok then I'll just have some coffee." Margaret jotted it down on her notepad.

"And for you Mordecai?" Margaret asked.

"Uh, I think I'll just have a coffee too." Margaret took his order and walked away to the kitchen. She came back with the two coffees.

"You know what?" Rigby started, "Imma go to Eileen's later today."

"Why?" Mordecai asked.

"Cause I feel like it," Rigby stood up, "I'll be back." Rigby walked out of the coffee shop. Margaret walked back to the table.

"Where did Rigby go?" She asked.

"He went over to Eileen's for some reason," Mordecai took a sip from his coffee.

* * *

**Eileen's Apartment: **

Rigby knocked on the door. Eileen opened the door, surprised to see Rigby there.

"I'm sorry Rigby," She sniffled, "I'm not feeling too well today."

"And that's why I brought you this," Rigby pulled out some chicken noodle soup from behind his back.

"Aww," Eileen took the can from him, "I would kiss you if I didn't have this nasty cold." She had a coughing fit that lasted for about 20 seconds.

"I don't mind," Rigby said, smirking.

"Aww," Eileen gave him a small kiss on the lips.

* * *

**Author's Note: Awww, that was cute. Benson Proposed to Audrey! Woo woo! Margaret found out how Mordecai _really _felt about her and she didn't freak out! Mordecai passed out though, haha. Well, don't forget to review or PM!**

**DrewT out!**


	6. Surprising Morning

**Author's Note: OK, this chapter jumps about a month from the previous chapter, just so you don't get confused.**

* * *

"Man," Rigby said walking into the house, after finishing the chores for the day, "I'm so glad I finally got over that cold."

"Well," Mordecai started, "that's your fault for kissing Eileen when she was sick."

"SHUT UP!" Rigby punched Mordecai, who didn't even blink.

"Heh heh," Mordecai chuckled, "looks like you still can't punch."

"STOP TALKING! You know what? I gonna beat you so badly in video games you'll feel it in real life!"

"I doubt it." They sat down on the couch and played video game for about an hour.

* * *

"OOOOOOHHHHH! TEN IN A ROOOOOWWWW!" Mordecai yelled, repeating what he said when he and Rigby found the old school arcade games.

"Whatever," Rigby rolled his eyes, "I think the controller I keep using is broken."

"Yeah, yeah, complain all you want." Rigby was about to yell, but Margaret walked in through the door. "Hey Margaret," Mordecai and Rigby greeted at the same time.

"Hey Rigby, hey babe," Margaret waved, then yawned, "I think I'm gonna take a nap."

"See ya/alright then," Margaret walked upstairs.

"Wanna watch the Walking Dead?" Rigby asked, turning of the console.

"Okay, but you really are behind. Aren't you at like, the end of season two?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah but you don't mind re-watching a little do you?"

"Nah, it's a good show," Mordecai said, putting the disc in, "too bad they didn't make a VHS version, right?"

"Yeah, it sucked that we had to save up for a DVD player," Rigby agreed.

* * *

"What the hell?!" Rigby yelled, "Why did Dale have to die? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to spoil it for you," Mordecai replied. "Well, it's almost dinner time, Imma go wake Margaret up." Right when Mordecai stood up, he saw Margaret walking down the stairs. "Oh hey, I was just about to wake you up for dinner."

"Well," Margaret rubbed her eyes, "I'm up. What's for dinner?"

"We got a frozen pizza in the fridge, if that's okay."

"Sounds delicious!" The three of them ate the whole pizza in about an hour.

"That was (burp) delicious." Rigby rubbed his stomach. "I think I'm about to go into food coma." Rigby walked upstairs and laid down on his trampoline. Mordecai stood up.

"I'm gonna go watch TV." He walked over to the living room to be followed by Margaret. They sat down on the couch. After a while, Margaret stood up.

"Well, I'm going to bed, are you coming?"

"No, I think I'll stay down here for a bit."

"Okay then, see you in the morning."

"Goodnight." Mordecai watched TV for another hour. _Eh, _he thought, _I don't feel like going to bed right now. _He watched TV for another hour, and another hour, and another. Eventually, his vision got a little blurry, and his eyelids started to feel heavy. He looked at the clock. _2 o'clock?! _He stood up and walked up the stairs, tripping over his own feet a couple times of course because he was so tired. He opened the door to the room and felt around in the dark, not wanting to wake anyone up. He felt some blankets and got under the covers. _Huh, it's surprisingly warm?, _he fell asleep within the next 10 seconds.

* * *

_**THAT MORNING**_

Margaret was the first to open her eyes, only to see nothing but blue feathers. _Huh? _She sat up a little, to see Mordecai sound asleep. Margaret blushed, realizing that they had slept in the same bed last night. She was surprised to see how close they were, legs intertwined and everything. Her movement woke Mordecai up. He looked up.

"Oh hey Margaret... wait. Whaa ow!" He fell off the bed. "U-uh I-i'm sorry. I uh came to bed late and d-didn't realize that this was your bed." He blushed almost as red as Margaret's feathers. "I-i am gonna go downstairs." Margaret was still sitting there, beak parted, until she realized that Rigby's trampoline was empty.

_Oh no, _she thought. Mordecai walked downstairs to see Rigby smiling the most devious grin ever.

"Hello... Mordecai." Mordecai raised an eyebrow.

"Uhhh, hi Rigby?"

"As you can see, I have woken up before you, Mordecai."

"Yeah, so- wait... Rigby, what do you have behind your back?" Rigby's grinned even wider.

"Oh nothing, just a little picture."

"Of?" Mordecai took a step forward.

"Maybe, just, you and Margaret sleeping in the same bed together! OOOOOOHHHHH!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Mordecai jumped over the couch. Rigby ran to the other side of the room. "Give me, your phone, NOW!"

"NEVER!" Rigby ran outside the house. Mordecai chased after him. Even though Rigby ran on all fours, Mordecai still had longer legs and tackled him. "OW! OK OK! Fine! Take the damn phone!" Rigby threw his phone at Mordecai. Mordecai looked at the picture. Mordecai was holding Margaret in his arms, and his eyebrows were knitted. Mordecai smiled a little at the picture.

"Well?!" Rigby threw Mordecai out of his trance. "Are you deleting it or what?"

"U-uh yeah," Mordecai quickly sent the picture to his phone before deleting it, "dammit Rigby, uh don't do that again. Gosh." Mordecai walked away, trying to hide his smile.

Margaret smiled, seeing the entire chase from the window. However, she did feel bad for making Mordecai freak out like that.

_I'll talk to him later about it later, _she thought, _and why am I thinking to myself a lot lately?_

* * *

Mordecai walked in to see Margaret watching TV on the couch. He tried to walk past her without being noticed, but wasn't successful. "Hey Mordecai?" Margaret said without turning her head.

"Y-yes?" he replied nervously.

"Why don't you come and sit next to me on the couch." Mordecai sat next to her, still extremely tense. "Relax," she said, "I'm not mad about this morning."

"Look," Mordecai started, "I didn't mean to. It was two in the morning an-"

"Stop," Margaret held up her hand, "I am the one trying to apologize, here."

"For what?" Mordecai asked.

"I didn't mean to have that look on my face and freak you out. It was just... a surprising morning." Mordecai relaxed a little.

"But, we've only been dating for a month, and I didn't want to ruin it. It just seemed that I messed up too badly when I saw the look on your face."

"And that's why I'm apologizing. You didn't mess up badly enough that it would ruin our relationship." She kissed him on the cheek. "Better?" She asked. Mordecai kept looking down.

"I guess." he mumbled.

"Haha you're such a pouter." She punched him in the arm, remembering the night they went to the abandoned zoo.

"Do you want to see the picture?" Mordecai asked.

"What picture?"

"The one that Rigby took this morning."

"Sure!" Mordecai showed her the picture. Margaret awed, then laughed at Mordecai's face. "You look angry when you're sleeping." She chuckled. Mordecai lightly pushed her.

"I do not!" he protested.

"Yes you do! Look at your eyebrows."

"...OK I guess I do."

* * *

_**LATER THAT NIGHT**_

Rigby yawned.

"Man," he shook his head, "I've been going to sleep early ever since that cold."

"Well," Mordecai looked at the clock, "it's not that early, in fact I think we should all start heading upstairs." The three of the walked up the stairs and walked into the room. Rigby fell on his trampoline and Mordecai laid down on his floor mattress, and Margaret got into Mordecai's bed.

"Goodnight," Mordecai said as he turned out the light.

"Goodnight/night."

Margaret had trouble sleeping. She kept tossing and turning for hours. _How can I be so cold if it's the middle of summer? _She thought, _and why am I thinking to myself again?_ She looked over to her left, to see Mordecai on his floor mattress. She tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned around immediately due to him not being able to sleep either.

"Mordecai?" she whispered.

"What's wrong?" he asked, a little worried that Margaret was awake at this hour.

"I'm cold. Can you come up onto the bed with me?" Mordecai was too tired to process what Margaret had just asked.

"Of course," Mordecai got up and got under the blankets with Margaret. Both of them felt surprisingly warmer and fell asleep right away.

* * *

Rigby woke up first the next morning and saw the two lovebirds sleeping in the same bed again.

_I think I'll leave them alone this time, _Rigby got up and carefully closed the door. He turned around to see Benson standing right there. "Ah! Benson you scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry Rigby, but you and Mordecai have chores today. Not too many because not too many people came to the park yesterday for some reason so yeah." Benson gave Rigby a list of chores. "Now I want them all done before I get back."

"Where are you going?" Rigby asked.

"I'm having breakfast with Audrey today."

"Oh ok, well, see you then."

* * *

Muscle Man got out of his trailer to see Benson walking towards him.

"Hey boss," Muscle Man greeted.

"Hey, Muscle Man, I need you to watch the park while I'm gone because Skips is on vacation."

"Where are you going?" Muscle Man repeated Rigby's question.

"Breakfast with Audrey."

"OK then, see ya Benson," _Wow, _Muscle Man thought, _the two losers get their girls and Benson's getting married? I gotta catch up fast bro. I gotta talk to Starla._

* * *

**Author's Note: Ooooooo, Muscle Man's thinking something! Mordecai and Margaret are sleeping in the same bed now, Woot! Rigby got that cold from Eileen haha. Let me know if you think if the characters are thinking to themselves too much. Don't forget to review! (I do read them.) Anyway Peace Out!**


	7. Maybe

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. Don't forget to review, I'm always happy to accept them. Also this chapter does have another time jump.**

* * *

Mordecai opened his eyes. This was going to be a good day, and a bad day at the same time. Benson was getting married today, so that was good. However, today was the day that Margaret's apartment would be finished, and she would have to move back. Mordecai sat up, seeing Margaret asleep next to him.

_I'm gonna miss this for sure._ He thought. He got up right away, knowing that Benson would have him and Rigby set up the wedding. He got up as quietly as possible and woke Rigby up. They walked downstairs and ate breakfast. Rigby looked at the clock and groaned.

"Why did you wake me up so early?" Rigby rubbed his forehead.

"Because Benson is going to make us set up for his wedding today."

"So? It's not starting 'till like, a lot later. You didn't have to wake me up at 5."

"But it's going to take forever, so we need more time."

"Ugh, fine, but if I ever get married, I'm totally gonna make Benson get up early."

"I doubt it," Mordecai smirked and took a sip from his coffee. Before Rigby could reply, Benson walked in and jumped at the sight of Mordecai and Rigby.

"You two are awake already?" Benson asked with a raised eyebrow. "I was just about to wake you guys up."

"Mordecai knew that you would wake us up early for your wedding." Rigby answered.

"Oh, well in that case, you guys know that I'm not going to be able to give you details on the spot since I am getting married." Benson showed the slightest trace of a smile on the last word, "So, Imma tell you what needs to be done right now." He got out his clipboard, "Okay so you too will work on getting the cake from the bakery, and you'll be taking Pop's car so the ride of the cart doesn't knock it over."

"That's it?" Mordecai asked?

"That's it?" Benson laughed, "Listen, if that cake gets ruined, I will not only fire you but I WILL beat you into next week." Mordecai blinked.

"OK then, but that shouldn't take too long, why did we need to wake up early?"

"Oh yeah, you need to pick it up by 6:30 or else they'll give it to someone else."

"But it's six right now!" Mordecai yelled.

"Then you better get going," Benson crossed his arms. Mordecai and Rigby ran to Pop's car and drove off. Mordecai was driving faster than usual, but not enough to be noticed by cops. They ended up at the longest stop light in the world until Mordecai face-palmed.

"Wait a minute, can't this thing fly?" Rigby looked at Mordecai.

"How are you so dumb!?" Rigby "punched" Mordecai in the arm.

"Hey you didn't realize it until I mentioned it!" Mordecai yelled as he shifted the special gears. The car lifted off the ground and they flew to the bakery. Mordecai and Rigby carefully put the cake in the backseat and put the seatbelt on it. They decided to drive back to the park so they don't ruin the cake. As they drove through the gates, Mordecai remembered something important. He slammed on the breaks and if the seatbelt wasn't there, the cake would've flown to the front of the car.

"What are you doing!?" Rigby threw his arms up.

"Remember that rock we hit when we had to get the lemon tree?"

"Oohh yeeah," Mordecai drove around the rock and drove to the back of the house. He gasped at all the progress the park crew made. Everything was in red and silver and all the chairs and tables were set up.

"Whoa," Mordecai and Rigby said in unison. They started to take the cake out of the car and put it on the table. "That looks delicious," Rigby's mouth started to water.

"No dude, no." Mordecai stopped him, "you have to wait to later today." Thomas walked by with a box of overflowing wires.

"What are you doing Thomas?" Rigby asked the goat.

"Oh I'm setting up the mic for the singer of the band tonight."

"Oh, that's cool," Rigby nodded, "well, see ya later!"

"See ya." Thomas walked away, almost tripping on the hanging wires.

"Man, that stinks for Thomas," Mordecai started, "he's only like what? 19, 20 years old? And he doesn't even get paid."

"Yeah," Rigby tilted his head, "I wonder what he does for money."

"He probably has a second job as like, a cashier or something." Mordecai and Rigby went to go find Benson. They walked in the house to see Benson putting on a tie with the best man, Skips, next to him.

"Whoa Benson you look nice." Benson turned to face them.

"Thanks guys, did you get the cake like I told you to?"

"Yes Benson." Rigby sighed.

"Good,"

"Soooo, what do we do now?" Mordecai asked.

"Just get dressed and all that. The wedding's going to start in a few hours." Mordecai and Rigby walked upstairs and got dressed. They both wore red suits that were left on the doorknob.

"Ugh! I hate wearing suits," Rigby stuck out his tongue.

"I know you do, but come on, it's Benson's wedding, if you don't do what he says especially today he will fire you." They walked downstairs to see Eileen and Margaret wearing silver dresses talking to Audrey. Mordecai and Rigby waved at their girlfriends and walked outside to Benson.

* * *

_**LATER THAT DAY**_

"Do you, Audrey Taylor, take Benson Marin as your lawfully, wedded husband?"

"I do," She smiled.

"And do you, Benson Marin, take Audrey as your lawfully, wedded wife?"

"I do," he smiled back.

"You may now kiss the bride." Benson tilted Audrey back, and kissed her on the lips.

"I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Benson and Audrey Marin!" The crowd clapped and cheered. Later, everyone gathered around the dance floor waiting for the first dance.

"Dude," Rigby whispered to Mordecai, "where's the singer? The band is there, but Thomas is just messing with the mic."

"I don't know, maybe the singer is tak-" He was interrupted when Thomas spoke into the mic.

"I'm Thomas Smith and I would now like to welcome the two newlyweds to the floor." Benson and Audrey walked onto the floor and started to dance while the music started to play. Then Thomas started to sing;

"_Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City_

_I'm a thousands miles away_

_But girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do_

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true... _

"So that's what he does." Mordecai pointed out.

"_Ohh it's what you do to me_

_oh it's what you do to me," _

"Holy crap," Rigby's jaw dropped. After the first dance, regular music started to play and people started to dance. During a slow song, Mordecai and Margaret decided to dance together.

"Hey Margaret?"

"Hmm?" She looked up at him.

"I'm going to miss you."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You're moving back into your apartment tonight."

"Oh shoot I forgot about that!" She put her hand to her forehead. "Well, I'll miss you to," She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey Margaret?" Mordecai started again.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever wondered what ignited that gas leak at your place?"

"Maybe the dryer downstairs sparked or something. That piece of junk was pretty old."

"Maybe." Mordecai brushed the question off. _She's probably right, _Mordecai thought, _they probably replaced the dryer if that was where the explosion started. _He knew Margaret would be fine, he just didn't want anything to happen to her.

* * *

_**LATER THAT NIGHT **_

After all the guests left and the park crew finished cleaning up, Mordecai decided he'll help Margaret pack. After they finished packing all of her things she brought, they loaded her things into her car and Mordecai drove her home. While they were driving, Margaret looked at Mordecai.

"Mordecai, don't worry." She rubbed his arm.

"I-I'm not worried."

"Yes you are, your gripping the steering wheel really tight and your eyes are watering."

Mordecai rubbed his eyes, "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'll be fine," she reassured him. Mordecai parked Margaret's car and helped her upstairs.

"Well," Mordecai's eyes started to water again, "I guess I'll see you at the coffee shop tomorrow."

"Well... maybe you don't have to say bye." Margaret kissed him.

"What do you mean?" he kissed her back.

"Maybe..." She kissed him and grabbed his tie, "you can stay here."

"Are you sure?" They kept kissing. Margaret led Mordecai into her apartment.

"I'm pretty sure." Mordecai started to go for her clothes as she led him to her bedroom. Margaret laid down on the bed and pulled Mordecai down with her. "Looks like they replaced the bed," Margaret said as she gasped for air.

"Looks like we need to break it in," Mordecai raised his eyebrows and kissed Margaret passionately.

* * *

"But seriously," Mordecai said as Margaret was laying her head on his chest, "do you think I should move in?" The robin looked up at the blue jay.

"Well let's see, we slept in the same bed for five months, and we both had a very rememberable experience a few minutes ago... Hmmmm, I think that's up to you," she said sarcastically.

"Maybe I should move in then huh?" He replied playfully.

"I love you." Mordecai blinked. He just heard the three words he's always wanted to hear his favorite robin say to him.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Author's note: Awww they wuv each other! Mordecai's moving in! WOO! Benson's married yay! Also, me and BrunoMarsLover21 started a shout out war yesterday so _CHECK OUT HER STORIES! IF YOU LIKE THIS ONE, THEN YOU'LL LOVE HER STORIES!_ Any way don't forget to review or PM.**

**-Andrew out**


	8. What?

**Author's Note: OK, some of you have been asking when I'm going to end this story, so the answer is on my profile, but if you're lazy, like me, I'll just tell you now. This story is not ending any time soon. The ending is too far away to be able to tell when it is. However, when I first started this I was only thinking about making it a couple chapter's long, but you guys liked it more than I expected so now I'm gonna make this story pretty long. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"You're what?!" Rigby exclaimed.

"I'm moving in with Margaret." Mordecai said as he was packing his suitcase.

"Why? You've only been dating for like, what, six months?"

"But we love each other, Rigby. Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"How do you know that?" Rigby crossed his arms.

"Know what?"

"Know that she loves you."

Mordecai glared at him, "What?"

Rigby took a step forward, "I mean, you're probably like, the hundredth guy she's said that to, how can you be sure?"

Mordecai took a step towards him, "You take that back!"

"I mean it. Did you have sex with her? If you did, I'm sure she said it right afterwards."

Mordecai punched Rigby in the face. Rigby fell on the ground with a thud. Mordecai was about to kick him in the head... until;

"AAAAAHHHH!" Mordecai sat up, sweating like crazy. He looked around the room. It was pitch black. His eyes adjusted and he could tell he was in Margaret's room. He felt a hand on his back and jumped and turned around quickly to see Margaret rubbing his back.

"Mordecai? Are you OK?" She asked.

"I... I don't know," Mordecai was still breathing heavily.

"What happened?"

"I-I think I just had a nightmare." He laid back down with Margaret still rubbing his shoulder.

"It's OK. It was just a dream."

"But, it was so real." Mordecai looked at his fist. It looked fine, but he could feel it hurt as if he really punched someone.

"But it wasn't," Margaret said, "just relax."

Mordecai turned to face Margaret, "Margaret?"

"Yes?"

"Do you really love me?"

Margaret looked at him, "Of course I do! What kind of question is that?"

"Well, in my dream, I told Rigby that I was moving in with you and he said that I wasn't the first one to hear those words from you, and that you only said it in the first place because we had sex. Then I punched him in the face, and then I woke up." Mordecai's eyes started to water, "I almost killed him."

"Mordecai," Margaret said, "to tell the truth, you're not the first person I've said that to."

"What?"

"But you are the first person that I have meant it in another way than sex."

"What!?"

"But, I can tell you're different, Mordecai. I know you are. For proof, you're the first person I've dated for longer than two months."

"What?!"

"Stop saying 'what!'" She hit his arm.

"Okay."

"Look, I know it doesn't sound 'legit', but I mean it, Mordecai. I do love you."

Mordecai looked down. "Really?" he mumbled.

"Yes," She kissed him, "now let's go back to bed."

"Margaret?"

"Yes?"

"You're the first girl I've loved." His eyes started to water.

"But you said you've had other girlfriends,"

"Yeah, but even thought I've dated all of them for more than two months," he nudged Margaret, "I've never said 'I love you' to any of them. But I do love you," his voice cracked.

"Mordecai,I-I don't know what to what to say."

"I don't know, maybe 'I love you too' or something?" He said playfully.

"Fine," Margaret giggled, "I love you too. Goodnight diap-"

"Don't. Call me that." Mordecai pointed.

Margaret turned on her side. "_Diaper boy,_" she whispered to herself.

"I heard that!" Margaret snickered.

* * *

**The park:**

Mordecai walked into the room to see Rigby sitting on his trampoline.

"Mordecai! Where have you been?" Rigby jumped up.

"Yeah, um Rigby? I need to tell you something."

"Sure dude what's up?"

"I had a dream last night."

"About what?" Mordecai told him about the dream, leaving out the part where he almost killed Rigby. "Man, what a dream! You know I wouldn't say that, right Mordecai?"

"Yeah, uhh I need to tell you something else."

"What is it?"

"I actually am moving in with Margaret."

Rigby's eyes widened, "WHAT?! ARE YOU STUPID?"

"Look, Rigby I-"

"NO NO YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO OUR BRO-HOOD! WE'RE ONLY 23! WE STILL HAVE PLENTY OF TIME TO SLACK OFF!"

"NO YOU DON'T!" Benson could hear their argument from downstairs.

"SHUT UP, BENSON!"

"YOU KEEP TALKING LIKE THAT AND I'LL FIRE YOUR ASS!"

"Rigby," Mordecai smiled, "Did I tell you that I totally kicked your ass in my dream?"

Rigby forced the cheesiest smile, "U-uh I'm really happy for your M-mordecai!" Rigby ran out of the room.

"Hmm, hmm," Mordecai crossed his arms. He packed his things and dropped them off at Margaret's.

* * *

_**LATER THAT DAY**_

While they were raking the leaves, Rigby spoke up.

"Mordecai I'm sorry for lashing out earlier. It just surprised me that's all." Mordecai looked at him.

"It's ok dude, I knew you would freak out, that's why I had the dream. Well, looks like we're all done!" Mordecai took Rigby's rake and put it in the shed. "Wanna play some video games?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah man!" Even though he was happy to spend some time with his bro, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. He heard someone laughing and looked in that direction. _Oh, that explains it. _He saw Muscle Man sitting on a bench with Starla and laughing.

"Haha! Jokes on you loser!"

"What are you talking about?" Mordecai took a step towards him, but stepped in something. He looked under his foot and saw wet, pink bubble gum. Muscle Man was now laughing hysterically.

"_That's _what I'm talking about!" Mordecai stormed off. "Ha ha," He turned to Starla, "Are you havin' fun babe?"

"Of course Mitch!"

"Hey babe, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Um, I don't have enough money for something nice, but Starla? Do you want to take it to the next level?"

"What do you mean? You've already met my parents? Wait a second, do you mean you want to get married?" Muscle Man gulped.

"...yes."

Starla sighed, "No Mitch."

"What?"

"I don't want to get married right now, but maybe in the future?"

"W-why?"

"Because I don't think we're ready," She kissed him, "But yes in the future."

"Alright! I'll take that!" They started making out.

"That's disgusting," Mordecai said as he was walking into the house.

* * *

Later that day, Mordecai looked up at the clock.

"Dude, I gotta go, Margaret just got off work."

"Ugh, fine, I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Bye Rigby." Mordecai got up and left and got into the cart. As he was driving, he saw a dark figure standing by a tree. "What the?" He slammed on the brakes and backed up a little. Nothing was there. "Hmmm..." He kept driving. Thinking it was just the tree's shadow from the light of the park house. When he got to Margaret's he saw her car in the driveway and parked the cart somewhere else. He knocked on the door. Margaret opened the door.

"Hey Mordecai," she led him into the apartment and into the kitchen. "I brought you some stuff from the coffee shop for dinner." She started to take sandwiches out of a bag.

"Aww, you didn't have to do that," Mordecai hugged her.

"Oh yes I did because I don't see you carrying anything to eat." She giggled.

"I could've thrown the frozen mini pizzas in the microwave."

Margaret gasped, "No way those are my mini pizzas!" She started laughing.

They ate dinner then watched some TV on the couch and then went to bed.

* * *

Mordecai woke up in the middle of the night to smell something funny. He looked at the doorway to see the dark figure holding a box of matches.

"Have fun," it spoke in a familiar voice then lit a match. The room erupted into flames as the apartment was obliterated. The figure laughed maniacally, unharmed by the fire.

"AHH!" Mordecai squeezed Margaret as tight as he could.

"Ow, Mordecai, let go!" Margaret ordered. Mordecai loosened his grip, realizing that Margaret was OK.

"Sorry," he said, "just another nightmare."

Margaret frowned, "I'm sorry Mordecai, you've been getting a lot of nightmares lately." She ran her fingers through his spikes, "what was it this time?"

"I woke up in the middle of the night to smell... gas? I think, and there was this person that was in our room and he lit a match and the apartment exploded." Mordecai's eyes started to water as he hugged Margaret tightly. "I thought I really lost you."

"It's ok, it was just a dream."

"Right, just a dream." Mordecai repeated.

"Heh heh, keep telling yourself that, Mordecai." The figure spoke, looking through the window, "a 'dream'"

* * *

**Author's Note: Uh oh creepy person! Who could it be? Rigby wasn't happy about Mordecai moving out, haha. Starla said no kinda of sort of, LOL. Anyway, I wonder if the creeper has anything to do with Mordecai's dreams... or the explosion. Well, don't forget to review or PM. (Always happy to get reviews from you guys!) -DrewT'll be back!**


	9. A Third One?

**Author's Note: You guys, you guys, holy crap you guys. I just saw "Picking up Margaret" today, (or if you're reading this on Tuesday, then yesterday), and I almost cried tears of joy. (No jokes!) I request, the highest, of the history, of hi-fives! If I started this story a week later, I'm sure it would be COMPLETELY different. Think about it, that was not fan fiction. That is what happened in. the. Actual. Show, that many people have been writing about. So, let me know what you thought about it, or what you thought was gonna happen.**

* * *

Mordecai hugged Margaret as he walked in through the door. "I'm still shocked at how lucky I am to have you." He said.

"Or unlucky," she broke the hug.

"W-what?"

"Ha ha ha! You actually thought that we were actually dating? I just wanted to see how you'd react, how far you'd take it. I've slept with a bunch of other guys, and you thought that _you _were the one to make me love someone?"

"M-Margaret, what are doing?"

"You, and probably a bunch of other guys. Are you this surprised? You actually thought that a minimum-wage groundskeeper like you could get this?" Mordecai got a knife from the kitchen, and held it at his throat, until, once again;

"AHHH!" Mordecai shot up, panting and sweating. He felt his throat, It was fine, but it felt like a knife used to be there.

"A third one?" Margaret asked, rubbing Mordecai's back.

"Dammit!" the dark figure yelled, "How does he keep waking up?! I have to try something else."

"Yeah," Mordecai replied, still holding his throat, "I'm sorry I keep waking you."

"It's okay. I'm sorry you keep having nightmares."

"They're just so real, and I can sometimes feel what happened in the dream after I wake up. Like when I had that dream about punching Rigby, my hand hurt after waking up. And the one I just had right now, it felt like someone was actually holding a knife to my throat."

"I'm sure your brain is just making things up because the dream was so realistic." Margaret kept rubbing Mordecai's back. It made him feel a lot better, her hand was so warm.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm gonna get up anyway though, because I was going to wake up for work in half an hour anyways." Mordecai got ready for work, and left, looking at Margaret's apartment in the mirror. _I hope that dream was fake._ Mordecai drove off.

"Heh heh, now that he's gone, my plan can start." The figure pressed a button on his watch, and his form changed to look just like Mordecai. "Excellent." He now sounded like Mordecai too. The fake Mordecai walked up the steps and came into Margaret's apartment.

"Hey babe, did you forget something?" She asked.

"Yeah," the imposter started, "I forgot how much of a bitch you were!"

"Excuse me?!" Margaret stood up.

"Yeah! You've ignored me completely before we started dating! You always shoved your boyfriends in my face! Which, by the way, you've probably have had a hundred of!" Margaret got up and slapped him.

"How dare you! I never shoved my boyfriends in your face and I didn't even know you liked me! How dare you say that I've had that many boyfriends! You know what? Most of them were probably less of an ass than you are being right now!" The clone started to chuckle, "Oh you think this is funny? Just, get the hell out!"

"Gladly," the fake Mordecai turned on his heel and walked out the door. Margaret started to cry on the couch. "That went perfectly," he pressed a button, and returned to his normal form.

* * *

_**LATER THAT DAY**_

Mordecai walked into the apartment to hear sobbing.

"Margaret? Are you okay?" He walked into the bedroom to see her face first on a wet pillow.

"I don't know. Are you okay, asshole?"

"Whoa whoa, what's the matter? What are you talking about?"

She sat up and hit him in the arm. "You know damn well what I'm taking about!"

"Ow! I don't know!"

"You had no right to call me a bitch this morning."

"What are you talking about? I would never call you that! And all I said this morning was that I should go to work!"

"But you came back a few seconds after you left and started saying these mean things."

"No I didn't. I left and stayed at the park all day. Why? What happened?"

Margaret started crying and hugged him, "some guy that looked exactly like you came in and started saying really mean things about how many boyfriends I've had." Mordecai patted her back.

"Margaret, I would never talk like that about you, and I will find that guy, and beat the crap out of him." Margaret smiled.

"I love you so much thank you!"

"Are you sure?"

"What!?"

"The dream I had this morning... you talked about how I was some loser who doesn't have any money, and that us dating was just a joke."

"Mordecai, you have to stop listening to those dreams."

"Hey, do you think that your apartment exploding and my dreams and my evil twin have anything to do with each other?"

"I'm sure they do Mordecai. The past few months have been pretty weird."

"I love you, Margaret."

"I love you too."

"Guess what,"

"What?"

"I just farted,"

"That's disgusting,"

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay sorry for the short chapter, I just really wanted to update because of the new episode. I'll make this one a two-parter. 'Till then,**

**Peace out!**


	10. A Third One? Part 2

**Author's Note: Sup peoples! Here's Part 2.**

* * *

"That's disgusting." Margaret got up and waved her hand in the air, "Jeez, I love you but your farts are horrible!"

Mordecai laughed, "Hey, what about you in the middle of the night? It's like you had chili dogs all day!"

She shoved him softly, "Be quiet!"

"Hey, we have the rest of the day off, do you want to go to the park?"

"Sure, sounds good." They got in Margaret's car and drove to the park. They got out of the car and started to walk around the park. As they were walking, Mordecai heard something coming from the shrub next to them.

"Alright, we know that whenever _we _hear something it's never nothing." Mordecai started to walk to the bush, until something hit him in the neck. He started talking in slow motion, "Whaaatt the heeck?" Mordecai fell face first.

"Mordec...aaiii!" Margaret fell next to him.

* * *

"Uhhh... huh?" Mordecai woke up in some empty room, his vision still blurry.

"Hello, Mordecai. I see you have waken up." The figure said in a familiar voice.

_Where have I heard that voice before? _He thought. His eyes adjusted. He was tied up to a post, and saw Margaret, Rigby, and Eileen also tied up, but still asleep. Rigby's eyes started to open. He looked at Mordecai.

"Mordecai! Dude, what's going on?"

"I have no idea!" All the yelling woke Margaret up. She saw that she was tied up, and started to scream and struggle.

"Margaret calm down!" Mordecai yelled. She saw that Mordecai was there too, and calmed down, but not much sense Rigby and Eileen were also tied up. Eileen was the last to wake up, but not for long because when she saw what was going on, she passed out.

"Well now that most of you are awake," The figure floated out of the shadows, and Mordecai and Rigby recognized the face immediately.

"GBF Jr.?" They both exclaimed.

"No!" He bellowed, "Why do people always do that?! No, it is I, Garret Bobby Ferguson III!"

"A third one?" Mordecai and Rigby shouted at the same time again. "Dude, you're family needs to stop screwing around-!" Mordecai was interrupted when Rigby snickered, and Mordecai joined in a little too, "-with us!" He finished.

"YOU BLEW UP MY FATHER AND MY GRANDFATHER!" GBF III yelled, "AND NOW I WILL GET PAYBACK BY TORTURING YOU AND YOUR LOVED ONES!"

"Dude!" Mordecai shouted, "We didn't mean to blow them up! They just overreacted to getting beat at a video game!"

"YOU SHOULD'VE LEFT THE RECORD ALONE!" Eileen woke up, and instantly grabbed for her survival knife incase she got lost in the woods again, but it wasn't there. The floating head chuckled.

"Don't worry, I took away all your phones and weapons so you wouldn't escape."

"Oh, and the whole 'torturing our loved ones' I don't love Eileen."

"And I don't love Margaret," Mordecai added.

"Rigby, that's probably the nicest thing you can say right now."

"Thank you Mordecai."

"LIES!" GBF shouted, "I've been following the four of you for the past five and a half months! Mordecai, I've seen the way you look at the red one. And what about the first night you two slept in the same apartment?" GBF raised his eyebrows. Mordecai started to fill with rage. "And Rigby I've seen you kiss that groundhog, woodchuck, thing, girl-"

"I'm a mole-"

"I DON'T CARE!- about five times a day." Rigby balled up his fists, "And I'm sure you had fun with your nightmares, Mordecai and mysterious animal girl."

"That was you?" The yelled at the same time.

"And Mordecai, I regret blowing up you're girlfriend's apartment since that only brought you closer, but at least you'll feel worse when I kill her. Well! I'm am going to retrieve my machines. Once GBF left, Mordecai felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Margaret? How'd you get out?"

"They're called nails." Mordecai looked to his left to see Eileen cutting Rigby's ropes. Once they were all free, GBF came back.

"I have return- OOOW!" Mordecai kicked him in the chin, and started to run out of the room with the other three. GBF recovered to see the four already gone. "NOOOOO-!" He exploded in the usual off-white goo. While they were running, the heard something from the speakers.

"_Admin not detected. Enter lockdown and self-destruct in T minus 10 seconds." _They turned a corner to see a garage door slowly closing.

"Hurry!"

"_8..._

_7..._

_6..._

_5..." _Margaret tripped right before they reached the door.

"MARGARET!" Mordecai picked her up and ran for the door, only for the door to close on his foot, and smacked his head on a rock.

"_2..." _Margaret ran towards him and pulled his foot out just in time.

"_1" _The giant building exploded. Flaming metal and debris flew everywhere. After the smoked cleared, Margaret was holding Mordecai in her arms, sobbing. Mordecai had a deep gash in the back of his head and his foot was completely mangled. Eileen called 911 as Rigby sat next to Margaret.

"Mordecai," Her voice cracked, "Wake up, please." Rigby patted her on the back as a single tear went down his face.

"Mordecai, buddy, I need you to wake up man."

Margaret cracked, "MORDECAI!" she screamed, now crying uncontrollably. The ambulance pulled up, after Margaret realized that his heart was still beating, but very slowly.

* * *

**The Hospital:**

Rigby, Margaret, and Eileen were waiting in the waiting room for about half an hour when the rest of the park crew started to show up.

"Is Mordecai okay?" Benson asked.

"We have no idea." They waited for what seemed like an eternity until a doctor with a clipboard came in.

"Are you all here for Mordecai Quintel?" He asked.

"Yes,"

"Well I have good news and bad news. The good news is that he's stable and awake, barely. The bad news, however, is that he will not be able to do much for a while, and he will have to be in a cast for about a month."

"Can we see him?" Rigby asked.

"Yes, but only three at a time." Rigby, Margaret, and Eileen went first. They walked in to see Mordecai hooked up to a bunch of machines with a large, red-stained bandage around his head. His foot was lifted up and in a gigantic cast.

"Hey guys," He said groggily.

"Dude, you look horrible!" Rigby knitted his eyebrows.

"You don't say," He retorted.

"Oh Mordecai," Margaret hugged him tightly.

"Ow ow ow!" Mordecai winced.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy that you're alive!"

"Me too," he chuckled.

"Did they tell you how bad your concussion was?" Eileen asked.

"Yeah but I forgot, they said it was really bad though. I don't even remember them telling me how much blood I lost, which was a lot, but that's it. It's just, one moment, I'm running with Margaret, and then boom! Hospital. Nothing in between." Mordecai eventually saw the rest of the crew. Benson told him that if he ever got another concussion again he would be fired.

_Typical Benson, heh._

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, there's part two! Mordecai got messed up pretty badly :(. Looks like GBF III was the creeper, and caused everything to happen, but he's dead now! Don't forget to review or PM!**

**Toledo out!**


	11. It's A Good Thing You Reminded Me

**Author's Note: K guys, here's the next chapter. SHOUT OUT TO BRUNOMARSLOVER21! SHE HAS MORDGARET, RIGLEEN ETC.!... as the war continues. **

Mordecai was watching TV on the couch until Margaret came through the door.

"Hey Mordecai,"

"Hi! How was work?"

"Pretty boring, but I just played on my phone most of the time."

"Aww, well you're home now!"

"Yeah," Margaret bent down to kiss Mordecai. When she got up, Mordecai grabbed her arm and kissed her again. They made out until Mordecai moved his hand. "Ah- ah -ah," Margaret waved her finger, "the doctor said none of that for a month."

Mordecai smiled, "It's a good thing you reminded me." Margaret laughed and went to the other room. Moments later, Rigby walked in. "Hey Rigby."

"Hey man, how you feeling?"

"Better. My foot still huts, but my head feels fine as long as I don't move it too much."

"Mordecai, who's here- Oh hi Rigby." Margaret waved.

"Hey Margaret, I just came to check up on Mordecai."

"Oh that's cool. Mordecai, I have to get groceries. I'll be back in a bit." When Margaret left, Mordecai raised his fingers to make air quotes;

"'Groceries'" Mordecai chuckled.

"When do you think she'll be back?" Rigby asked.

"In about two hours. Why?"

"Because I brought _this _to help your headaches!" Rigby held up a bag with brownies in it.

"Dude! I love brownies!" Mordecai's eyes widened.

"These aren't regular brownies," Rigby smirked.

"Even better," Mordecai rubbed his hands together.

"BAHAHA! Dude, dude, dude, 'the one cheek wonder' was your best nickname!" Mordecai giggled.

"Haha I know! But what about you? Diaper boy?" They both started laughing hysterically. Mordecai looked at the clock.

"Alright, dude, Margaret's gonna be home soon. Let's clean this up."

"Hehe OK." They cleaned themselves off, and while they were spraying the room with Febreeze (for no apparent reason) Rigby asked, "Dude, where did Margaret go again?"

"She went to go get groceries." Mordecai replied.

"Dude! It's a good thing you reminded me! Benson told me to get milk!"

"Dude, you better hurry! Benson's gonna be pissed! Haha!"

"Heh, Imma go now."

"Hehe bye dude!" Mordecai grabbed the bag of special brownies and went to throw them away, but one of his crutches slipped in some water. He fell on the ground hard, but he was in good spirits. "Ha, that hurt. I'm like the old people on TV, 'help I've fallen and I can't get up!' Haha... I probably shouldn't have said that so loud since old peopled live downstairs HA!" He tried to crawl to his crutches, but couldn't quite reach them. "Aww man, looks like I'm stuck here for a while." He waited for about half an hour until Margaret came in.

"Mordecai I'm- OH GOD!" She saw Mordecai laying on the kitchen floor, "Mordecai, are you okay?"

He lifted his head, "Yeah I'm fine, just slipped."

"Does your head hurt?"

"No it didn't hurt because I was hi- nothing."

Margaret looked up, "Did you make brownies?" She picked up the bag.

"Uh, I wouldn't eat those!"

"Hmmm, these taste funny. Kinda like- Mordecai? What did you put in the brownies?"

He looked down, "Rigby brought them."

"And without me?"

"What?"

"I mean, probably not as much as you and Rigby, but every once in a while, yeah."

"How long is a while?"

"About last year. Ex- boyfriend. It's why he's ex."

"Uh, just so you know, I only have it every other month," He held up his hands.

"That's fine, just don't go crazy." She giggled and helped him up.

"The one cheek wonder?!" Margaret laughed.

"Yeah! I know right?"

"Well I think your nickname is funnier."

"Let me guess, is it 'Diaper boy'?"

"Oh my God, how'd you know?"

"You call me that, and Rigby said the same thing!" Mordecai pointed out.

"Well, I think we should try to go to bed. Hehe."

"You're right, it's already like what? One, two, three? A, B, C? HAHAHA!"

"No seriously though, let's go!"

"Ugh, okay okay, fine."

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

"Margaret, it's already twelve, let's get up." Mordecai mumbled.

"No." She pulled the pillow over her head.

"Margaret, you know that I'm gonna make you wake up."

"No." She repeated.

"That's it!" Mordecai started to tickle her armpits and belly, and Margaret started to laugh,

"HA ha! st- stop, stop! Stop! STOP!" She pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" Mordecai asked.

"What's that smell?" Margaret got up, only to see the living room trashed with food everywhere, "Oh, that explains it."

"What's wron- oh," Mordecai stopped, "Well, it was worth helping my headache at least."

"Ugh! We have to clean it up now!" She buried her face in her hands.

"That's fine," Mordecai limped to the middle of the room, "Me and Rigby have had this problem. We're pros at cleaning it up, so you can just chill out on the couch."

"Wow, thanks," She kissed him softly on the beak, "Good luck."

Mordecai started to fill all the trash and food into a garbage bag. After that, he took out the vacuum and started to get all the smaller things. He then sprayed the house to finish the job.

"That was fast," the robin blinked, "that only took you thirty minutes!"

"Yeah, me and Rigby had to work fast so Benson wouldn't find out."

"Well, like I said earlier," She pointed at the blue jay, "Don't go crazy with it."

"Don't worry, Rigby was the one you had to watch out for." Mordecai chuckled, but his smile fell quickly, "Oh crap! Rigby!" He ran out the door, and got into Margaret's car. He drove up to the park house and ran up the stairs. He burst through the door the see Rigby face-first on the floor.

"Benson," Rigby whined, "Leave me alone!"

"Calm down dude, it's me, Mordecai."

"Oh good... can you help me up?"

"Fine," He grabbed the raccoon's arm and pulled him up quickly.

"Wait," Rigby held up his finger, "How come you didn't end up like me?"

"Because I'm bigger than you," Mordecai snickered, "you're like, less than half my size."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"That's right! I keep forgetting that you dropped out of high school!" Mordecai laughed.

Rigby attempted to punch him, but nothing happened. "You're lucky I'm not in my death-kwon-do uniform."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get the milk for Benson."

_**TWO MONTHS LATER**_

"Let's go Rigby!" Mordecai yelled from downstairs, "We're gonna be late!" Today was the day that Mordecai was finally going to get his gigantic cast off, and get the stitches out of his head.

"Weren't you supposed to get all that junk taken off like, a month ago?" Rigby asked as he was walking down the stairs.

"Yeah, but doctors are never accurate." They both got into the cart and drove to the doctor's. They waited in the waiting room for almost an hour and a half, until the nurse called Mordecai in. They did a small checkup and then started to look at his cast.

"So I see that you're getting this off today?" The doctor said, not keeping his eyes off Mordecai's leg.

"Yep! Finally. Heh." The doctor looked at him with the straightest face in the world, "No?" Mordecai peeped nervously.

"OK, I am going to get the tools, and I'll be right back." The doctor left. Then, Mordecai's phone buzzed, from Rigby.

Rigby: Hey dude, u get cast off yet?

Mordecai: No, my doctors super weird tho.

Rigby: I used to have a teacher like that. Anyway hurry, because Im running out of things to do on my phone.

The doctor walked in after about ten minutes, with what looked like a pizza cutter. He saw the look on Mordecai's face and chuckled.

"Don't worry. This saw is special because it can't cut you're skin. Only the cast." Mordecai relaxed a little. The doctor then turned on the saw and started cutting Mordecai's cast. After a minute or two, Mordecai's super skinny and wrinkled leg was showing. "Now, your foot may be a little weak for a while, but don't worry, it'll catch up to your other one if you use it more. Now onto your stitches!" He turned Mordecai around and looked at his head. "Okay, this might hurt." Mordecai tensed up, only to feel a small pinch. "There's one,"

"That's it?" Mordecai asked.

"Yep, only a few more to go." After all his stitches were out, and was about to leave, Mordecai waved at the doctor, only to get a blank expression in return.

"Okaaayyy." Mordecai walked back out to the waiting room to see Rigby asleep. Mordecai pushed his head.

"Ehhh, you're done? Finally! Took forever!"

"What? It's not like you have anywhere to be." Mordecai smirked.

"SHUT UP!"

Rigby pulled up to Margaret's apartment complex to drop Mordecai off.

"See ya dude!"

"Bye," Mordecai walked up the stairs as Rigby drove off. He knocked on the door for Margaret to open it with her keys.

"Where are you going?" Mordecai asked.

"I thought we could watch a movie tonight so I'm going to the store for some snacks since we obviously don't have any more."

"Alright then, I'll pick a movie while you're gone."

"Sounds good, I'll be back in a few." She kissed him goodbye and got into her car. Mordecai looked at the movie shelf to pick something. His eyes landed on a certain title, "Perfect," he said to himself. Margaret got back about half an hour later to catch the box in her hand.

"_Shy Guy?" _She asked.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites. Why?"

"Nothing," She shrugged her shoulders. She took out all the snacks as Mordecai set up the movie. They both laid down on the couch together and pulled a blanket over themselves. _Still super comfortable, _Margaret thought. After the movie, that Mordecai still liked, they decided to go to bed. They were both laying down until Margaret pulled Mordecai towards her.

"What's the occasion?" Mordecai asked.

"You're stitches are out. Now we can finished what you started two months ago." Margaret raised her eyebrows. Mordecai kissed her neck,

"It's a good thing you reminded me."

**Author's Note: Yay! Mordecai's all better! His doctor is a little odd though. Anyway I wanted to update because next week is test week at my school so I'm probably not going to be able to update as much. Until after that's over,**

**Andrew out!**

**[Pray for Boston and Texas, (A fertilizer factory in Texas exploded killing five to fifteen people for those of you that don't know.)]**


	12. Preview of You're Awesome

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm probably not going to be able to update this week because of tests, so I decided to give you a preview of the next chapter, "You're Awesome."**

* * *

"What was your doctor's name again?" Margaret asked.

"Dr. Shzold." Mordecai replied, as he and Margaret were walking away from the restaurant.

"I'll be sure not to get him as a doctor, he's weird."

* * *

Dr. Shzold was walking to his car until he heard a familiar voice.

"Shzold," the voice called.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot about you." He turned around, "I took out his cast and stitches yesterday."

"Excellent," the voice replied.

"Can I have my money now?"

"NO! Not until this pays off."

"So what do I do now?"

"You call him in for a post-taken-off-cast-and-stitches checkup, keep him busy until I get back and get that idiot to myself."

"Don't you think this a little... over the top?"

"Of course not! Why?"

"Well, for one, I don't think ruining his life will make a difference." Dr. Shzold stoked his beard.

"Yes it will! Now do as I say or not only will I take away your reward, but I'll tell your wife that you had an affair with your secretary!"

Shzold put up his hands, "Please, don't!"

"Then the plan will continue." The voice chuckled.

* * *

**Author's Note: Uh oh, another bad guy. I'll go with what BrunoMarsLover21 did and let you guys guess who it is and include you as an OC if you get it right. I also kind of wrote this preview instead of finishing my homewor-**

**Mom: Andrew! Do your homework!**

**OK gotta go. -DrewT out!**

**(Pray for Boston and Texas)**


	13. You're Awesome

**Author's Note: I finished HW! OK you guys figured out that fast. Congratulations to BrunoMarsLover21 and Mr. Strawberry and Halofan197(Who needs to tell me name and personality for next chapter). So the answer is... you have to find out. **

**Trevor: You're obsessed with this show.**

**Me: Shut up.**

* * *

Mordecai and Margaret were enjoying their dinner. They went out to a seafood place. They both talked about work mostly, but still had a fun time. Eventually, they got to the topic of Mordecai's doctor visit.

"So, he always gave me this blank expression, like he was in no mood at all to talk about something positive." Mordecai called for the check and paid.

"That's weird, What was your doctor's name again?" Margaret asked.

"Dr. Pzold." Mordecai replied, as he and Margaret were walking away from the restaurant.

"I'll be sure not to get him as a doctor, he's weird."

* * *

Dr. Pzold was walking to his car until he heard a familiar voice.

"Pzold," the voice called.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot about you." He turned around, "I took out his cast and stitches yesterday."

"Excellent," the voice replied.

"Can I have my money now?"

"NO! Not until this pays off."

"So what do I do now?"

"You call him in for a post-taken-off-cast-and-stitches checkup, keep him busy until I get back and get that idiot to myself."

"Don't you think this a little... over the top?"

"Of course not! Why?"

"Well, for one, I don't think ruining his life will make a difference." Dr. Pzold stoked his beard.

"Yes it will! Now do as I say or not only will I take away your reward, but I'll tell your wife that you had an affair with your secretary!"

Pzold put up his hands, "Please, don't!"

"Then the plan will continue." The voice chuckled.

* * *

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_

Mordecai opened his eyes. He looked to the side to see Margaret sleeping. He got up as quietly as possible and went to the kitchen to eat some cereal. He turned on the TV to see some breaking news pop up.

"Three involved in a car accident today. No fatalities however all three were hospitalized." the reporter spoke.

"That sucks," Mordecai talked to himself.

"The crashed was caused while one of the driver's breaks failed, and ironically, were on their way to get them fixed."

"Sucks even worse," Mordecai commented. Margaret walked in scratching her head.

"You're up early for a day off." Margaret went to the kitchen.

"I just wake up early I guess," he shrugged.

"The three drivers were taken to Twin Pines General Hospital..."

"Hey! That's the place I go to!" Mordecai pointed. His phone rang, and Margaret tossed it to him.

"Speaking of hospitals," Margaret spoke, "it's your doctor."

Mordecai put the phone to his ear. "Hello Mordecai Quintel you have an appointment today at 12 for a post-injury checkup. Will you be able to arrive?"

"Yes I will," Mordecai replied.

"Thank you. Goodbye." The phone clicked.

"OK then." Mordecai frowned. Margaret laughed. "What's so funny?"

"I just realized, that you're aways naked." She laughed harder.

"And we've known each other for how many years?" Mordecai kept a blank expression.

"No, it's just, it never really hit me like, just now, 'oh, he's not wearing clothes 24/7'!" Mordecai ignored that comment as he was lost in his own thoughts.

_Known each other for years... _That thought echoed in his head. This is the girl he's had the biggest crush on for the past few years, no, bigger than a crush. He got up and interrupted Margaret's laughter with a very passionate kiss. Margaret started to kiss back. Mordecai's brain melted as their tongues intertwined. He hugged her tightly. _This feels... right. _They pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. Mordecai kissed her again. Margaret began to lose herself in the kiss. Involuntarily, she let out a small moan. She broke the kiss and blushed furiously. Mordecai blushed as well.

"Enjoy the kiss a little too much there?" Mordecai said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Heh, I can't believe we have been dating for eight months and we still blush when something like that happens." Margaret pointed out.

"And even then we have uh, done more than enjoy a kiss too much." Mordecai's blush deepened. Margaret kissed Mordecai this time. She led him back to the bedroom. "Uhh, y'know I don't really feel like it Margaret."

"Seriously," Margaret looked at him, "on the rare occasion that I feel like it you refuse?"

"Ugh, fine." Mordecai tackled her on the bed, kissing her neck. Mordecai was actually just fine with a nice kiss, but this was still awesome. "Margaret," Mordecai started, "You're awesome, and I'm not just saying that 'cause we're doing this."

"Mordecai, now's not the time for one of your speeches."

"Seriously, though, I love you with all my heart." Mordecai looked at her.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Anyway, I should get going to the doctor's now." The blue jay got up.

"Uh, you might want to do something that'll hide the uh, 'smell'"

"Good idea." After Mordecai hid the stench he waved at his favorite robin and drove off. He sat down in the waiting room to see a blonde human girl sitting across from him that had her arm in a sling. He narrowed his eyes. "Aren't you..."

"Yes," the girl finished for him, "I'm the girl from the accident that's probably on TV. I've been getting that a lot today."

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that," he extended his hand, "I'm Mordecai."

She shook his hand, "I'm Ryan, but I go by Anthony."

"That's cool. Where are the other two guys?"

"Well, one of them is in surgery, while the other guy is sitting next to you," Anthony pointed. Mordecai looked to his right to see a human boy sleeping.

"Is he alright?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah he's fine. I think he just got bored or something."

Mordecai nudged the man who woke up, "Huh? Wha? Ah!" He saw Mordecai looking at him.

"Are you alright?" Mordecai asked.

"Um yeah, just bored, _what does he want?_" He whispered loudly to Ryan.

"He's just making sure you're alive."

"I'm Mordecai." He extended his hand.

"Keelan," he shook it, "so what are you here for?" Keelan asked.

"I broke my foot and cracked my head open two months ago and I got the stitches out recently so I'm here for a checkup. What's up with you?"

"I broke my ankle," he held up his foot that was all wrapped up.

"Ouch. Do you guys know what happened to the guy that's in surgery now?" Mordecai asked.

"I think he just broke his wrist severely." Anthony answered. Mordecai was about to speak, but he saw his doctor walk in.

"Well guys, I got to go. See ya." Mordecai said as he followed Dr. Pzold.

"Is he a bird?" Keelan asked Ryan.

"Yeah, why? Oh, that's right, you're not from here. Yeah, animals kind of walk and talk here. Also, there's this park that get's destroyed almost every week."

"This city seems a little, supernatural, yes?"

"It is. The park, and the rest of the city always get rebuilt in a couple days though."

"Even more weird."

"Can you just shut up?" Anthony rubbed her forehead.

Mordecai walked into the room with Dr. Pzold. He did regular checks on everything involving his head and leg. Mordecai was about to leave until Pzold grabbed his arm.

"Hey, man let go!" Mordecai struggled.

"No," Pzold pushed him into a wall. Mordecai lifted his leg and kicked Shzold in between his legs.

* * *

Margaret was home, reading a magazine and drinking some water, just relaxing. Outside, Shzold's boss was preparing their selves.

"And the plan starts now." The person pressed a button on their phone, to look exactly like Rigby. 'Rigby' walked up the stairs to see Margaret.

"Hey Rigby," Margaret said, not taking her eyes off her magazine.

"'Sup slut,"

"Oh ha ha," Margaret said dryly, "I'm guessing Mordecai told you about that."

"About what? You know what? I don't even care. Mordecai hates you."

Margaret looked up, "What?"

"Yeah he's cheating on you cause he loves someone else."

"Mordecai would never do that!" she stood up.

The real Rigby walked in, "Hey Margaret, do you know where Mord- what the hell?!" Rigby looked at his clone, who looked back. Margaret's eyes kept darting between the two.

"Oh not this shit again!" Margaret threw her water on the two. One of them started to have blue electrical lights dart around him. The disguise faded, revealing the person pressing buttons on their phone.

"No no no! Aw crap!" The person looked up, "Heh, h-hi."

"You?!" Margaret and Rigby both exclaimed.

"You bitch!" Margaret slapped her, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm trying to have Mordecai to myself."

"CJ? Can you not tell that he is dating Margaret!?" Rigby yelled.

"Which is why I'm trying to break them up, dumbass," CJ turned, "but since that's not gonna happen, I'll just kill Margaret." CJ lunged at Margaret. They started to fight. While they were pulling each other's hair, Rigby took out his phone and started to record what was happening.

"RIGBY STOP FILMING THIS AND CALL THE COPS!" Margaret yelled as she managed to connect a good punch to CJ's face.

"Damn," Rigby was surprised by Margaret's toughness as he called the police.

* * *

Mordecai kneed Pzold in the face when he doubled over from the earlier kick. Mordecai runs out the door to see Keelan and Ryan running up to him.

"What happened?" Keelan asked.

"Dr. Pzold just tried to kill me. Now call the cops, Imma check on my girlfriend." Mordecai ran off.

"Birds can have girlfriends?" Keelan asked. Anthony face-palmed.

Mordecai pulled up to the apartment to see police cars. He walked upstairs to see Margaret and Rigby talking to the cops. Mordecai walked up to Rigby.

"What happened?" Mordecai asked.

"Dude, it was awesome! I came over and saw this look-a-like of me yelling at Margaret. Then she threw water on us and it turns out it was CJ an-"

"Whoa whoa slow down dude, then what happened?"

"They started beating the crap out of each other and I filmed it," Rigby showed Mordecai the video. In the last few seconds he saw Margaret punch CJ in the face, which made him smile. Margaret walked over to the two.

"I'm guessing Rigby showed you the video?"

"Yeah, I love how you can throw a punch! Anyway, do you know where CJ is?"

"Um, she's downstairs in a cop car, why?"

"I have to talk to her." Mordecai went downstairs and walked up to one of the cars. He looked in to see CJ. "Hey," Mordecai said.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Go away."

"No, I'm not leaving until you say something."

"About what?"

"Look, I know you still like me, but I'm dating someone else and I'm happy so can you just get over me? Don't take that the wrong way. I'm sure there's someone else out there for you."

"But, but,"

"Shut it. Don't get obsessed over one person." Rigby coughed. Mordecai glared at him.

"Fine," CJ pouted, "but now I know that I can call you if I need help with a speech, jeez." The police car drove off. A taxi pulled up. Out came Keelan and Ryan, running to Mordecai.

"Is everything alright?" Keelan asked.

"Yeah everything's fine, uh, how did you know I live here?"

"Oh right. We asked the lady at the desk so we could make sure everything was OK."

"Okay. Yeah, everything's fine. Did Pzold get arrested?"

"Yeah, yeah, all that's over with."

"Hey um do you mind if I introduce you guys to some people?" Mordecai asked.

"No/Sounds cool." Mordecai walked upstairs and found Rigby.

"OK guys this is my best friend, Rigby." Rigby turned around.

"Uh what? Who are these guys?" Rigby asked.

"Is he a... raccoon?" Keelan asked. Anthony sighed.

"This is Keelan and Anthony," Mordecai answered Rigby's question. They walked into the house to see Margaret cleaning up. "And this is my girlfriend, Margaret." Margaret looked up.

"Oh, hi!" She held out her hand.

"Another bird?!" Keelan turned to Ryan.

"Can you just shut up?!" Ryan yelled at Keelan.

"What's wrong with him?" Margaret asked.

"He's not from here. He's not used to animals walking and talking." Anthony answered.

"Anyway, Mordecai, I have good news." Margaret turned to him.

"What is it?"

"I got tickets to the race this weekend!" Margaret pulled out four, unusual looking tickets.

"Why do they look like that?" Mordecai asked.

"Because they're VIP seats!" Margaret yelled.

"How did you get these?" Mordecai smiled.

"There's this guy who knows the guy who does a lot of business stuff at the coffee shop, who sponsors the races!"

"That's awesome! Wait, why do you have four tickets?"

"You, me, Rigby, and Eileen!"

"Sounds great! I'll talk to Rigby." Mordecai walked over to his best friend, "Hey dude, Margaret got tickets to the race this weekend. Do you want to come?"

"Dude! That sounds awesome! But I can't 'cause I'm hanging out with Eileen. We made reservations at Bistro a le Parc."

"Oh, well okay then. Hope you have fun."

"Yeah, well I gotta go. Benson thinks I knocked over the fridge last night and he wants me to clean it up."

"Uh, okay then see ya!"

"Bye." Rigby walked out the door and got into the cart. Then he drove off. _Well, now we have two spare tickets, _Mordecai thought to himself. He then saw Anthony yelling at Keelan.

"Hey guys!" Mordecai walked up to them. "Do you want to go to the race this weekend?"

"Seriously?!/You got tickets?"

"Yeah, you guys want to go?"

"Hell yeah!"

"What about Rigby and Eileen?" Margaret asked.

"They have a date that day." Mordecai answered.

"So, do we meet here, or...?" Keelan waved his waved his hand.

"Yeah sounds good. Well, so you then." Mordecai waved as they left. The injured friends closed the door behind them. Margaret turned to Mordecai.

"Today was crazy." she sighed.

"Yeah, at least it's over." Mordecai yawned, "Well, I think Imma go to bed early tonight, you coming?"

"Yeah," Margaret yawned.

* * *

_**THAT WEEKEND**_

Ryan was already at the apartment. Keelan was still not there.

"Where's Keelan?" Margaret growled, "We were supposed to leave ten minutes ago!" As if on cue, Keelan walked through the door.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I'm still getting used to the crutches."

"Whatever, now we have to go." They got in the car and drove to the track.

While they were walking to their seats, cars were already on the track, zipping by. They found their normal seats, but decided to go to the VIP tent. While they were walking there, they saw some of the indy cars being towed to the track. When they got to the tent, they signed in and got a hole punched in their pass. They walked passed the wall to see a small buffet table.

"Whoa," Mordecai's jaw dropped, "And it's all free?" Margaret nodded. They all filled their plates with breakfast and walked up the three steps to a platform that had small tables and chairs. They sat at the table and ate their breakfast as the cars zoomed by. The food was delicious. Mordecai looked up at Margaret.

"You're awesome for-" -zzzzzZZEERRRRRrrrrr- a car drove by.

"WHAT?!"

"I SAID YOU"RE-" -zzzzZIPHhhhhh-

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"I SAID YOU'RE AWESOME FOR GETTING THESE TICKETS!" Mordecai yelled over the speeding cars.

"Thanks! It's a good thing we got these for free because the tickets have a $130 value!"

Mordecai laughed. The seats were so close to the actual track. When a car passed by, their seats would shake. They got lunch, and dessert before the final race started. During the last race, a car spun out in the middle of the rest of the cars who did not have a chance to slow down. However, another driver freaked out and spun as well, releasing tire smoke into the air. The other cars still going full speed at the same time. All of this happened right in front of them. Everyone cringed, expecting the worst, but the only thing that happened was that the two cars fell behind. After the race, Mordecai and Margaret dropped of the other two at their houses.

"That was awesome!" Keelan threw his hands up as he shut the car door. Mordecai and Margaret got home and just watched TV for the rest of the day. They both fell asleep in each others arms on the couch. Mordecai hugged Margaret tightly.

"I love you babe." Mordecai mumbled,

"I love you too. Can you turn the TV off, please?"

"Sure," Mordecai picked up the remote and pressed the button.

* * *

**Author's Note: So that's that. Sorry if the ending of that chapter seems rushed, I didn't mean to. Next chapter will be Rigby and Eileen's date. (Wonder how that will go) Until then,**

**-Andrew out**

**(Pray for Boston and Texas.)**


	14. What is That?

**Author's Note: Hey guys, here's Rigleen's date. Sorry for long update gap. At least test week is over now. I apologize about Trevor's 'review', he just found out that he didn't have to log in to review. He didn't even read it at all. Again, I'm sorry. Shout out to BrunoMarslover21!**

* * *

"Yeah, well I gotta go. Benson thinks I knocked over the fridge last night and he wants me to clean it up."

"Uh, okay then see ya!"

"Bye." Rigby walked out the door and got into the cart. Then he drove off. Rigby drove into the driveway and got out of the cart. He walked up the steps to see Benson with his arms crossed. Face beat-red. "Uh, h-hey Benson."

"What is that?" Benson pointed to the fridge.

"A fridge that I did not knock down."

"Oh really?" Benson raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously! Ya know what, call Skips."

"I will!" Benson got out his walkie-talkie, "Hey Skips, can you come down to the house real quick?" Benson didn't stop glaring at Rigby. Skips opened the door.

"What's the problem?" The yeti asked.

"Can you tell if Rigby is lying about knocking over the fridge."

"Sure," He turned to Rigby, "Did you knock down the fridge, Rigby?"

"No! I swear!" Skips looked into Rigby's eyes for about ten seconds.

"He's not lying," Skips stated.

"Then who did it?" Benson looked at Skips.

"I don't know. I'll ask everyone else." Skips left the house.

"Aha!" Rigby pointed at Benson, "I told you I didn't do it!"

"Okay okay, just get back to work."

"But it's my day off!"

"Fine, just, just," Benson stuttered, "go somewhere else."

"Okaayy." Rigby left. He saw Skips talking to Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost. Skips turned and walked over to Rigby.

"They didn't do it either," Skips said, "I think the earthquake last night caused it."

"There was an earthquake last night?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah, it was big enough to knock over a fridge, I know that because some of my weights fell off their spots, but small enough to keep everyone sleeping."

"Whoa," Rigby's mouth opened, "how come you didn't stay asleep?"

"I can sense them coming." There was silence after that.

"Okaayy, Imma go." Rigby turned on his heel and left.

* * *

_**THAT WEEKEND**_

Rigby was eating breakfast when his phone buzzed. It was from Eileen.

Eileen: Hey you still up for tonight?

Rigby: Ya, cant wait

Rigby put his plate in the sink. He went upstairs to pick his outfit for tonight. He decided on a dark blue suit and a red-orange tie. _Ugh, I hate suits, _Rigby thought. He laid the suit on his trampoline, and went downstairs to play video games. Before he had to get ready, the day was pretty uneventful and lazy. Eventually, Rigby looked at the clock and decided to get ready. He took a shower and brushed his teeth. He put on some deodorant, then put his suit on. He slicked his hair back. He went back downstairs and looked up at the clock. He had time to spare but decided to head over to the restaurant anyway. He walked up to the man at the door and was taken to his table. He waited for a while and looked at his watch. It read 7:55. _She should be here any minute, _Rigby thought. He waited five minutes longer. Nothing. Hey waited even longer, and longer. When the time hit 8:25, he decided to leave. As he was getting up, he saw Eileen walk through the door. She was wearing a blue strapless dress that caught Rigby's eyes. He sat back down.

"For a s-second I thought you weren't going to show up." Rigby said as Eileen sat down.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late, I lost my keys and I had to get gas."

"It's fine. Everyone has lost their keys before." The date went well. They talked about work and normal things. When Rigby would pull a joke, Eileen would try to do the same but would mess it up with science facts. One question, however, was bugging Eileen that she needed to ask.

"Hey, Rigby, I was thinking. Since we've been dating for eight months now, I was wondering if you wanted to move in?"

Rigby almost choked on his steak. "W-what!?"

"You don't have to. I wa-"

"No no! It's fine. I've uh, thought about this question before. There's just this thing that's bothering me about it."

"And what is that?" Eileen rested her chin on her hands.

"Honestly, I-I don't think I'm uh good enough to move in with you. I d-don't get paid that much and-"

"Rigby," Eileen interrupted, "If you weren't good enough, do you think that I would be asking you about it?"

"No, but-"

"But what."

"Uh, I-I don't know. I'm just... nervous. That's all."

"You're fine," She kissed him on the cheek, "Now yes or no?"

Rigby gulped, "Yes."

* * *

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_

Rigby got up from his trampoline. He rubbed his eyes. He realized it was Father's day, and had the day off. Rigby never really knew his dad, so he didn't have anyone to call that day. He decided to visit Mordecai and hang out. He got out of bed, ate breakfast and went to the cart. He pulled up at the apartment complex and walked up the stairs. He knocked on the door only to not get an answer. He looked through the windows but the blinds were closed. He tried to look at the blinds at an angle to see behind them and he saw blue and red feathers on the couch. _Either they're sleeping or I came at a bad time. _He put his ear to the window. He looked at his watch and realized that this is the first time that Mordecai slept later than him. He knocked on the door again, this time getting an answer. Mordecai opened the door.

"Dude, what do you want?" Mordecai mumbled, rubbing his face.

"I wanted to hang out today, but apparently you had plans on sleeping in." Rigby crossed his arms.

"But, I'm kind of sleeping. Can you come back in an hour?"

"'Can you come back in an hour'" Rigby mocked in an high-pitched voice.

"Dude, just please, leave." Mordecai was in no mood to do anything.

"Fine then!" Rigby threw his arms up and left. Mordecai sighed and closed the door. Mordecai laid back on the couch and petted Margaret's hair. She turned and nuzzled her face in Mordecai's chest. She was still relaxing and warm. Mordecai thought this as his eyes closed.

Rigby drove back to the park. He parked by Skips's house and walked to it. He knocked on the door for the yeti to open it.

"What? I'm in the middle of something." Skips said in his usually raspy voice.

"Do want to hang out?"

"Why don't ya ask Mordecai?"

"He's too busy sleeping with 'Barfgaret.'" Rigby stuck out his tongue.

"Rigby, you should be happy for Mordecai. He's dating the girl of his dreams. And I'm sure you want him to be happy for you when you move in with Eileen."

"Whoa, how did you know?" Rigby's mouth was open.

"I could tell by the excitement and slight fear in your eyes."

"Uhhh, anyway, the thing is, he's never in the mood to do anything anymore! It bums me out." Rigby kicked the dirt.

"Rigby, he's overly relaxed on one of his dreams being accomplished. And I don't think he will risk all of it by not spending time with his girlfriend."

"Jeez, looks like Mordecai isn't the only one who can give a speech." Rigby walked away. He got in the cart and went to the house. He started to prepare to prepare to move out.

* * *

Mordecai opened his eyes to see Margaret turn.

"Good morning." She mumbled.

"Hey babe." Mordecai smiled back, kissing her softly.

"We should get up, it's already ten." The two lovebirds got up and got breakfast. As they were eating, they heard a knock on the door. Mordecai opened it to see Ryan standing next to some guy.

"Hey Mordecai, remember that other guy who was in surgery for a week? Well here he is!" She gestured.

"Johnathan, but I go by John." John held out his uninjured hand and Mordecai shook it, seeing that this guy was some sort of chameleon panther. He was about three inches taller than Mordecai and he seemed to be surprisingly buff.

"Mordecai... are you new here?"

"Sort of, I was a Marine for a while but I'm retired now."

Mordecai blinked. That explained his buffness and slight uptightness. But he was still cool.

"Mordecai! Who's at the door?" Margaret called.

"Anthony's here with the third guy from the hospital." Margaret walked to the door and held out her hand.

"Hi! I'm Margaret, Mordecai's girlfriend."

"John," he shook it. All of a sudden, Keelan appeared with his crutches.

"Hey Anthony what's u-" Keelan's eyes widened, "Another animal? Who's this guy?"

"This is the other guy in the accident." Ryan answered. Keelan's jaw dropped.

"What?! I got hit by some, chameleon, puma type thing?"

John clenched his fists and walked up close to Keelan, towering over him, "Hey, you better watch it!"

Keelan nervously laughed, "Heh heh, sorry man, just uh s-surprised."

"Good," John smirked.

"Anywaaayy, would you guys like to come inside?" Mordecai gestured. The three friends came inside and plopped on the couch. They all watched TV as Mordecai and Margaret ate their breakfast. Right when Mordecai put his bowl in the sink, Rigby walked in.

"Mordecai, it's been an hour, can I come in no- who is that guy?" Rigby pointed at John.

"That's John, the other guy in the accident."

"Oh, I'm Rigby," He waved at John, "How's your wrist?"

"It's OK, I've been through worse." John lifted his arm. Rigby raised his eyebrow.

"Uh, what?"

"Oh, I used to be a Marine. I got shot a few times, but I'm okay. Especially since I carry this girl around." John pulled out a handgun, and everyone backed away.

"Whoa whoa! Easy."

John laughed, "No no, it's OK, I have a license." Everyone calmed down a little.

"Okay that's good, but can you just put it, away... please?" Mordecai held up his hands.

"Haha okay," John chuckled. The six friends just chilled for a while. They watched TV, talked about the accident, and so on until Mordecai asked something.

"So uh, Rigby, you seemed really eager to hang out this morning, what's up?"

Rigby swollowed hard, "I'm uh, movinginwitheileen."

"What?"

"I'm moving in with Eileen." Rigby winced, preparing to be made fun of by Mordecai.

"Dude! Nice!" Mordecai lifted his hand for a hi-five. Rigby opened his eyes.

"You're happy?"

"Yeah dude, of course I'm happy for you!" Mordecai kept his hand up. Rigby thought about what Skips said. He hi-fived Mordecai's hand. Margaret came back from the other room after talking with her dad.

"What happened?" Margaret asked.

"Rigby and Eileen are moving in with each other." Mordecai answered. Margaret giggled.

"That's awesome! Eileen's gonna be so happy!"

"Who's Eileen?" Keelan asked.

"My girlfriend." Rigby turned.

"Is she an animal too?"

"Yeah, a mole." Keelan threw himself back on the couch.

"What's up with him and animals?" John asked.

"He's new here. He doesn't have talking animals from where he's from." Mordecai answered. John nodded his head. Rigby told Mordecai about the date and when Eileen asked the question. Mordecai hi-fived Rigby again, and Rigby left, needing to ask Benson for a raise. Rigby drove to the house and walked upstairs to Benson's office.

"What do you want?" Benson asked, not pulling his eyes of a piece of paper he was writing on.

"I uh need a raise."

"Why?" Benson still didn't look at Rigby.

"I'm moving in w-with Eileen." Benson stopped writing, still looking at the piece of paper.

"Fine," he continued writing.

"Seriously?!"

"Yes, now get out before I change my mind." Rigby ran out the room, jumping up and down. He got back into the cart and drove to Eileen's. He ran up the stairs and an knocked on her door. She opened it, surprised to see Rigby.

"Oh, hello Rigby."

"Hey Eileen, guess what."

"What?" She yawned.

"Benson gave me a raise so I can move in!" Eileen's eyes widened.

"That's great!" She hugged him tightly. Rigby hugged back.

"I was actually surprised that it was that easy!" Rigby said.

"Have you asked him before."

"Yeah, he said yes but Mordecai and I kind of brainwashed him with a magical keyboard. He snapped out of it and then took his money back."  
"Oh, well it's great that you got it this time!" Eileen kissed Rigby softly.

"Well, I'll see you l-later." Rigby broke the kiss.

"Bye Rigby." Eileen waved as Rigby got into the cart. He floored the gas pedal and sped off just for show. While he was driving, he sighed a relaxed sigh.

_Phew,_ he thought, _all set. _He drove back to the house and looked at his packed stuff, _I'll move in Saturday._

* * *

Mordecai waved at the three friends, who all left at the same time.

"So how's your dad?" Mordecai asked.

"He's good. Have you called your dad yet?"

"Nah, he's working right now, I don't want to bother him."

"Mordecai, call your dad, I'm sure he'll be happy to hear from you."

"Ah, OK." Mordecai took out his phone and punched in the number. The phone ringed then clicked.

"Hello?" The man on the other line answered.

"Hey dad, It's Mordecai."

"Mordo! How's it been? What's up?"

"Everything's good, just wishing you happy father's day."

"Aw well I'm glad to hear that Mordecai. Hey, how's it going with that one girl, uh Margaret, that you've had that crush on for some time?"

"Actually it's going great! We've been dating for eight months now."

"Well that's excellent! Well, thanks for calling, son. I'll see you around."

"Bye Dad." Mordecai hung up the phone. He turned to Margaret who hugged him tightly, "What's that for?"

"For calling your dad."

"Why did you want me to call him so badly?"  
"I just wanted you to get back in touch with your dad."

"Well okay then." He kissed her on the forehead, "Wanna go back to sleep?"

"Totally."

* * *

**Author's Note: So Mordecai called his dad. That was nice. Rigby and Eileen are moving in together! John's out of the hospital! I should now be able to update a little more often now that test week is over. Don't forget to PM or review!**

**Andrew out**

**(Pray for Boston and Texas.)**


	15. Change

**Author's Note: Hey guys here's the next chapter. It's not really action-packed, but yeah. It takes place about 4 months from the previous chapter. Also, this chapter does kind of stress the "T" rating so watch out. Shout out to BrunoMarslover21! She just started a new story called "New Neighbor."**

* * *

The past few months have been great. Rigby moved in with Eileen. Benson and Audrey are expecting a baby in about six months. Starla said yes to Muscle Man's marriage proposal. And things have been going great between Mordecai and Margaret. Benson even gave Mordecai a raise for reasons that Mordecai would not tell him about.

Mordecai opened his eyes. He was extraordinarily excited about today. He looked to his side to see Margaret sleeping. Just like every morning. He got up and grabbed something in his drawer. He went to the kitchen and ate breakfast. He took a shower, brushed his teeth and all that. After he was done he was done, he realized Margaret was still sleeping. He walked over to the bed and gently shook her shoulder. She groaned as she rubbed her face.

"Good morning sleepy," Mordecai ran his fingers through her hair.

"Hi. Why do you always get up so early?"

"I just do. Now get dressed. I'm taking you to the lake today." Mordecai left to watch TV. A little later, Margaret walked out with her usual yellow top and jeans. The two walked to the park and to the lake, which still looked awesome even though it was daytime.

"So why do you come here all the time?" Margaret asked.

"I come here a lot."

"Do do what?"

"To think..."

"About what?"

"'I'm doing things, Lori, things.'" Mordecai quoted. They both laughed.

"But seriously, what do you think about here?"

Mordecai swallowed, "Uh, a-actually, mostly about you." He rubbed the back of his neck. Margaret raised an eyebrow. "I mean, obviously a lot less since we've started dating, but I go here when I need some peace and quiet or when I need to think." Margaret walked over to the water and dipped her foot in. "Did you hear what I just said?"

"Yes, and I think that's nice. The water's also nice." Margaret took off her shirt wearing a yellow bikini top under it. This caught Mordecai off guard.

"What are you doing?" Mordecai asked.

"You said we were going to the lake and I felt like swimming." She unbuttoned her jeans and worked on those as Mordecai dipped his foot in the water. It was surprisingly nice. As he was testing the water, he was suddenly pushed in. He poked his head back up to see Margaret already in the water, laughing hysterically.

"What was that for?" He laughed.

"Because." They kept swimming. They both loved to swim. That fact that you can float and move freely made them feel relaxed. Margaret dove underwater. Mordecai felt something touch his foot. All of a sudden, he was pulled under the water. He panicked a little. He kept turning until he saw Margaret laughing at him. They pulled into a kiss underwater. They broke the kiss when they surfaced and laughed hysterically. They got out of the lake and sat on a bench. They held each other to keep warm. Margaret's bikini top seemed to be a bit old or a size to small and Mordecai took notice. Margaret noticed and laughed.

"Calm down," she said, "We're in public." Mordecai laughed and blushed. He grabbed the thing he had gotten out of the drawer at her apartment and got off the bench. He kneeled on one knee and spoke.

"Uh, M-Margaret, I r-really love you and I-I think we sh-should be together for a long time." Mordecai opened the little box with a ring in it. "I didn't really have enough money for a bigger ring, but... Will you marry me?" Margaret was speechless. She held the same shocked face for a while. Mordecai's smiled faded after each second passed. "M-Margaret?" Margaret stood up.

"I-I..." She ran away with her hands on her face. Mordecai stayed where he was. He was still looking at the spot where she was sitting. One single lone tear went down his cheek. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around but before he could see who it was something came over his head.

* * *

He woke up in what seemed to be his room at the park. He was tied to his old bed by the sheets.

_What the hell? _He thought. He looked over to see two hooded people by Rigby's trampoline.

"Who are you?" Mordecai asked. The hooded guys looked at him, their faces still not visible.

"He's awake." One said in a deep raspy voice.

"Who are you?" Mordecai repeated. The two hooded people approached Mordecai. Mordecai began to struggle, but they started to take their hoods off to reveal... Benson with a microphone, and Skips. "What the hell!?" Mordecai yelled out loud. Benson looked at Skips then laughed. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because we scared you." Benson stated.

"Why?"

"Well, we needed to talk to you but we knew you wouldn't do it if you knew it was us."

"How come you couldn't have just called me into your office?"

"Well, I saw what happened between you and Margaret." Benson said.

"You were watching me?!"

"Only because I saw you two swimming in the lake and you're not allowed to. I walked over there, but then I saw you get down on your knee. I'm not really the best guy to talk to, but that's why I brought Skips." Mordecai was at a loss for words.

"Mordecai," Skips said, "Margaret is just a little shocked and scared. If you give her some space for a while, maybe like, a week, everything will settle down." Mordecai let that sink in. He knew that wasn't going to be easy. Benson and Skips untied him. Mordecai walked out of the room and to the bench by the lake to do what else, but think. Mordecai thought at his thinking spot for a long time. He realized that the sun was about to set. _Wait, that means-_

"Mordecai! Mordecai!"

_Oh no._

"Mordecai!" Rigby ran up to his bench, "Dude, are you alright? Benson told me everything. What are you gonna do?"

"Go. Away!" Mordecai buried his face in his hands.

"No dude! C'mon! Talk to me."

"No dude! Go away!"

"Mordecai! Seriously dude!" Mordecai was too upset to argue, so he let Rigby have this one. "Fine dude, what do you want?"

"Tell me what happened."

"Ugh, well, Margaret and I went to the lake and went swimming. Afterwards I proposed and she ran away."

"Did she say no?"

"No, but she didn't say anything at all."

"Mordecai, that still doesn't mean no."

"YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT!? I JUST... I JUST NEED SOME TIME... TO THINK! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Mordecai shouted, breathing heavily and grabbing his hair. Rigby looked at him. He left with a glare.

"Dick," the raccoon mumbled. Mordecai fell on the bench a let out a long sigh. He decided to sleep at the house for a while. At least until everything calmed down. Mordecai walked to the house and slumped down on his bed. Benson heard this from his office.

_Crap, _Benson thought, _he's going to play that stupid song for a week again._

* * *

_**TWO WEEKS LATER**_

Mordecai opened his eyes. He was still sleeping at his old room at the house. He hasn't heard from Margaret ever since what happened at the lake. He got up slowly, finding less of a reason to get up every day. His friend didn't want to talk to him. The love of his life didn't want to marry _or _talk to him. Plus, Benson and Rigby have seemed to have told everyone in town about what happened, so he couldn't go outside without getting sympathetic pats on the back or "How ya holding up, bro's." He walked to the bathroom. Even though he didn't have anyone to freshen up for, he had made brushing his teeth a habit ever since the bad breath incident. He walked downstairs and grabbed breakfast. He was getting tired of being depressed. It seemed every time he got depressed in the past few years was because of Margaret. He considered that Margaret wasn't right for him at one point, but knew that was stupid. He still loved her, her laugh, her ability to cheer him up when he was down about something other than her. He was getting tired of being sad. Something had to change today. He was even thinking about going to the coffee shop. He hadn't been there in so long. He was going to talk to Margaret. If she didn't want to get married at the moment that was fine by him... sort of, but their relationship had moved incredibly fast. They slept in the same house after their first date as a couple. They slept in the same _bed _after a month. They moved in with each other after _six _months, so it did kind of make sense when Margaret freaked out. It still hurt though. He thought all of this when he was walking to the coffee shop and before he knew it he was already there. He walked down the stairs and saw Eileen taking someone's order. He sat down on his stool and tapped his fingers until Eileen showed up.

"Hey Mordecai, do ya want anything?"

"I'll just take the usual. Hey, do you know if Margaret's here?"

"Sorry she's hasn't been here for a while. Also um, Rigby told me what happened, are you OK?"

"Of course he did. Yeah, I'm okay I just need to talk to Margaret." Mordecai finished his coffee and left the coffee shop. He walked to Margaret's place, still feeling quite upset. He saw the apartment complex and sighed. He walked up the stairs and knocked. Margaret opened the door, and her beak parted. She slapped Mordecai in the face and hugged him before he could recover. She started to cry in his shoulder. He finally spoke up.

"Margaret, I understand if you don't if you don't want to get married. We have only been dating for a year." Margaret kept crying. "If you just want to stay boyfriend and girlfriend that's fi-"

"No! No. I-I do. Please." Mordecai blinked.

"W-what? Really?"

"Y-yes. I'm sorry, I was just freaking out. I've never had a relationship longer than a few weeks so marriage was kind of the last thing on my list, heh," She sniffed.

"Margaret, why are you apologizing? I'm the one who proposed too early."

"You didn't propose too early. I was just caught off guard." Mordecai was still standing there. If Margaret wasn't holding him, he would've fallen on the ground. Margaret snapped her fingers in his face to get him out of his trance.

He shook his head, "Oh, sorry, I'm just really... happy." He hugged her tightly, she hugged back. He kissed her on the forehead and kept hugging her. They pulled away and laughed as they looked at each other.

"We're... we're getting married." Margaret smiled.

"Yeah, but I don't think your dad is going to be to happy because I kind of spent all my money on that ring, so he's going to have to pay for most of it."

Margaret laughed, "That's fine."

"But your dad kind of scares me."

Margaret laughed and hugged him, "C'mon," She led him inside, "I missed you."

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay kind of got a little writer's block typing this. Mordecai and Margaret engaged, yeah! Mordecai and Rigby aren't talking. :/ Next chapter will be Muscle Man and Starla's wedding. Don't forget to review or PM!**

**Andrew out!**

**(Pray for Boston and Texas)**


	16. Cover your Eyes

**Author's Note: Okay, sorry for the long-ish update. I was working on a one-shot. Anyways, to Halofan197: Thanks! That review meant a lot to me! I'm glad you like it. And Shout to BrunoMarslover21 as always! So here's the chapter.**

**My friend Layne: I helped with this one!**

* * *

"You may now kiss the bride," Muscle Man smashed his face against Starla's as the crowd cringed in disgust.

"Margaret, cover your eyes," Mordecai put his hand in front of her face. Mordecai looked over and saw Rigby sticking his tongue out. He saw Mordecai staring at him, glared, and turned away. Mordecai frowned.

Later that day, Mordecai walked up to Rigby, who was eating cake.

"Hey dude,"

"What do you want?" Rigby asked with cake still in his mouth.

"Look, I'm sorry about the other week. I was just upset and I wanted to be alone."

"Apparently you got what you wanted with _her _saying 'no.'"

"She said yes yesterday, Rigby." Rigby's face lightened up a little.

"Well, that's good, but you didn't have to flip out like that."

"I know dude, and I'm sorry." Mordecai held out his fist.

"Apology accepted," Rigby and Mordecai bumped fists and laughed.

"Now come on dude, Margaret and Eileen are going shopping. Wanna play video games?"

"Aww yeayuh!" The two bros ran in the big house. Rigby turned on the system that was still there as Mordecai baked some "special brownies." The two friends hung out just like old times.

A while later, their girlfriend/fiancee picked them up, neither of the guys being able to drive.

"Seriously?" Margaret asked in the car.

"Hey, it's been a while hehe." Mordecai raised his hands in defense, eyes half open.

"Just be glad that you have someone to drive you."

"Well, heh, you were going to pick me up anyways."

Margaret laughed, "Whatever."

"Don't 'whatever' me. I'm your, your... what's it called?" He burped.

"Are you drunk, or high?"

"We had sodas too."

"Y'know Mordecai, how long do you think Benson will take to figure out that your 'sodas' don't have soda in them."

"Never. Stop worrying. Why do you worry so much. Why does anyone worry when there's brownies?"

"I just don't want you to get fired," She laughed, "It's fun to talk to you when you're high."

"And drunk!" Margaret laughed again as she pulled up the the apartment complex.

"You're going to be such a pain in the morning."

* * *

Mordecai opened his eyes. Immediately feeling his head throb. _Aww crap _he thought. He rubbed his head as he saw Margaret sit up. She jumped a little.

"You got high and drunk last night and you still wake up before me?"

"Shhhh!" Mordecai covered his face and ears, "too loud."

Margaret giggled, "Whatever. It's a good thing you have the day off today."

Mordecai's eyes widened, "Oh shit."

"What?"

"I don't have the day off today!"

"I thought you did!"

"No, Muscle Man has the day off." Mordecai jumped out of bed and ran into the shower. He got out and grabbed a coffee and a pop-tart for breakfast. He looked at the clock. "Crap, I gotta go!" He ran out the door and jumped into the car. He floored the pedal and sped off towards the park. Mordecai slammed on the breaks and ran towards the steps to see the crew already there, even Rigby.

"Where have you been?" Benson clenched his teeth.

"Heh, sorry Benson."

"Be quiet. Now I already given out jobs so you and Rigby better get going on that fountain."

"Ugh!" The two groaned in unison.

"Hey, you guys better get your attitude together cause you're already late!" Benson stormed off.

"Man, I hate cleaning the fountain." Rigby kicked a rock.

"How did you get here before me? You drank more."

"Eileen woke me up."

"Lucky." They walked to the fountain as quietly as possible, still needing some quiet for their headaches. After working on the fountain for a few hours, they decided to take a break.

"Dude," Mordecai rubbed his head, "do you want to take a nap in the house?"

"Sure." They walked into the house, and up the stairs, into their old beds.

* * *

Mordecai woke up to something poking him. He didn't open his eyes and tried to swat it away with his hand.

"Hey, wake up!" Mordecai opened his eyes to see Benson with his arm crossed.

"Oh, uh h-hey Benson."

"What are you doing?"

"We took a break."

"For two hours!?"

"Rigby and I needed a nap."

Benson chuckled, "You two never take naps."

"Well, we kind of had too much... fun last night."

"You guys should've thought about that since you had work the next day. Now get back to the fountain!"

"Fine." Mordecai got up and picked Rigby up, to lazy to wake him up. Mordecai got back to the fountain and dropped Rigby in the grass.

"EHH! What? Why am I outside?"

"Benson yelled at us."

"Ugh! Did you tell him we were sleeping?" Rigby threw his arms up.

"C'mon dude, let's just finish this." The two friends cleaned up the fountain reluctantly. Afterwards, they were both out of breath.

"Man, how can we be out of breath?" Rigby panted.

"Well, I did most of the work, you're just out of shape," Mordecai chuckled.

"SHUT UP!"

Mordecai laughed, "Whatever, let's just get our pay for the day."

They both got their day's pay and went home. Mordecai walked in the door to see no one home. He sat on the couch and watched TV. Later, Margaret finally walked threw the door.

"Where have you been?" Mordecai asked.

"Uh, I j-just took the long shift at work." She walked into the other room.

"Oookayyy." Mordecai kept watching TV. After Margaret went to bed, Mordecai started to think. _What was that about? She never works late. She hates working there, and I don't think she's low on cash. Hmm. Maybe she is tight on cash. I could always lend her cash. I'm still getting the bigger pay from Benson. Yeah, I'll do that. _Mordecai went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Mordecai made sure that he actually had the day off today. After that, he ate breakfast and watched TV. A while later, Margaret came out and ate breakfast. She got dressed and was about to walk out until Mordecai stopped her.

"Where you going?"

"To work. See you." She walked out the door. Mordecai knitted his eyebrows.

_Doesn't she usually have the day off today?_

Once again, Mordecai was watching TV when Margaret got home.

"Hey Margaret."

"Hi Mordecai."

"Margaret, I want you to have this." Mordecai got out a fairly large wad of cash, and placed it in Margaret's hand.

"What's this for?"

"Well since you've been working more I thought you were tight cash so..." He gestured to the money.

Margaret laughed, "I'm not tight on cash. I'm just se-... nothing." She walked out of the room. Mordecai raised an eyebrow, and got out his phone.

Mordecai: Dude somethings weird is going on

Rigby: What

Mordecai: Margaret's been working late, and she's not tight on cash

Rigby: Maybe she got promoted

Mordecai: No she hates working there

Rigby: Idk, just ignore it, its fine. I have 2 go

Mordecai sighed. _What is up with everyone? _He brushed it off, being to tired to think about it.

* * *

He woke up the next morning, but something was... different. He looked to his side to see nothing there. _What? _He sat up. Something smelled really good. He got up and walked to where the smell came from. He gasped at what he saw. Glorious food was perfectly placed in the kitchen. Waffles, pancakes, eggs (without mayo), milk, and pretty much everything else. Margaret was in the kitchen, cooking something.

"Happy birthday!" She smiled. Mordecai was standing there with his jaw on the floor. Margaret giggled.

"Wha-what?" Mordecai blinked.

"I know! I got up before you!" Margaret gasped statistically.

Mordecai chuckled, "No, it's just wow... you didn't have to do this for me!"

"C'mon! Of course I did! It's your birthday!"

"This!... is why I love you."

"Haha, now hurry up and eat, we have to go soon." Mordecai laughed again and ate his food. Everything was absolutely delicious... except for the pie. After Mordecai stuffed himself with the breakfast, Margaret told him to get in the car. They drove to the park and behind the big house. Mordecai was astonished by what he saw. All of his friends were all around a bunch of tables and balloons and other birthday material. Even the baby ducks were there.

"Mordecai! Mordecai!" Rigby ran up to him on all fours, "Happy birthday dude!"

"What! All of this, just because 24 years and nine months ago my parents did it?"

Rigby burst out laughing, "Dude, that's hilarious! HA HA! But seriously though, this is for you man."

Mordecai was speechless. He's never had a big fuss about his birthday, so this was actually a big surprise. He then saw Keelan run up to him.

"Hey, man, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Uh yeah sure." Mordecai walked with Keelan a little aways from everyone else.

"I kind of need a place to crash, so can I live with you guys for a little?"

"Uhh, why?"

"I um, kind of cussed out my landlord and he kicked me out." Keelan rubbed the back of his neck.

"Wow... that's brave."

"Heh, so is it cool if I crash at your apartment for a while? Just until I can find a new place."

"Uh, well, I would have ask Margaret about it, but otherwise yeah."

"Aw, thanks so much! Well, I have to finish putting my stuff in boxes, so I can't stay for the party. Happy birthday!" Keelan ran off waving. Mordecai walked up to Margaret.

"Hey uh Margaret? Can Keelan stay with us for a while?"

"What? Why?"

"His landlord kicked him out so he needs a place to crash."

"Okay I guess that's fine, he might have to take the couch though."

"That's fine-"

"Hey Mordecai! Get over here!"

After the party filled with games, chocolate cake, and grilled cheese, it was time to go home before anyone got drunk since it wasn't that kind of party. When Margaret and Mordecai got to the apartment, Keelan was already parked outside, playing with his phone.

"Uh hey Keelan, how long have you been here?"

"Oh hey guys! I've been here for like... an hour, but I'm fine 'cause I have a phone." He raised his phone."

"Uh, so let's get you unpacked then, heh." They lifted the boxes into the apartment. There wasn't much to carry since Keelan's old place was small. When Mordecai was carrying the last box, he looked up at the sky.

"Crap."

"What?" Margaret asked.

"It's gonna rain tonight."

"Oh, well, let's hope it doesn't storm."

After they unpacked the last box, Mordecai gave Keelan the tour.

"Okay, so there's the kitchen," They took one step, "There's the bathroom, closet, and Margaret and I's bedroom. I can't think of a reason for you to go in there heh, and that's it."

"OK, cool cool," Keelan yawned, "Well, I'm gonna get some sleep. Goodnight."

"Night."

* * *

Another flash outside and booming thunder shook the windows. Mordecai gritted his teeth and held Margaret tightly. Margaret sighed.

"Mordecai, I'm sorry there was a storm on your birthday."

"D-Don't be sorry. It's n-not your fault." Thunder shook the house again, and Mordecai shivered and squeezed Margaret again.

"Hey, maybe," She kissed him, "I can get your mind off the thunder." Mordecai noticed what she was hinting at and smiled.

"That is a great idea." He kissed her back.

Keelan was a light sleeper, so the thunder kept him awake. In between claps, he heard a creak. He knitted his eyebrows. After another clap of thunder, he listened more closely. He then heard something that made his eyes widen.

_Maybe I shouldn't have moved in the night of his birthday._

* * *

**Author's Note: LOL Keelan heard them. Anyway sorry if this chapter seemed boring. I'll try to make the next one less-boring.**

**Toledo out-**

**(Pray for Boston)**


	17. Forgot to Tell You

**Author's Note: Okay, I apologize for the wait. 1: There's some stuff going on right now in my life. 2: When I did finish typing this, my two-year-old sister deleted it before I could post it. Anyways, thanks to Halofan197! I actually had massive writer's block until you suggested that. Shout-out to BrunoMarslover21! Check out "A Change Between Us", it's totally awesome. So here's the chapter.**

* * *

Mordecai walked into the kitchen to see Keelan smirking at him.

"Uh, good morning, Keelan?" Mordecai said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Good morning, Mordecai." Keelan kept grinning.

"What are you happy about?"

"I," he pointed to himself, "am sure you're happier than I am."

"What?" Mordecai was extremely confused.

"Y'know, about... your birthday being yesterday..."

"And...?"

"And you got a little 'birthday present' last night."

Mordecai thought for a second. His eyes widened and he face-palmed. "Oh God, your heard us didn't you."

Keelan tried to stifle his laughter. "Ha, Y'know, if I wasn't a light sleeper, you guys would've waken me up anyways 'cause you're a little lou-"

"Shut up." Mordecai still had his hand on his face.

"Ha ha, sorry man. I'll get some ear plugs so you guys can have your privacy." Keelan winked.

Mordecai blushed, "Wow dude, just, stop."

Keelan laughed again as Mordecai got breakfast. Margaret later came out as Mordecai was eating cereal on the couch.

"Morning babe," Mordecai greeted.

"Good morning. And good morning, Keelan."

"G-good morning M-Margaret." Keelan was trying as hard as he could not to laugh.

"So Keelan," Mordecai said loudly, hoping Margaret wouldn't notice Keelan's snickers, "how long do you think it'll take for you to save up for a new apartment?"

"Mordecai!" Margaret looked at him, "He has only stayed here for one night? What did he do?"

"No no it's fine," Keelan put a hand up, "My boss likes when his employes yell at other people and he gave me a raise knowing I got kicked out. So maybe like..." He sat there, "Two months? I already picked out a place so yeah."

There was a knock at the door. Mordecai got up and opened it.

"Mordo!" John spread out his arms. Mordecai jumped a little, surprised to see John this awake this early in the morning.

"Oh uh, hi John."

"Is that John?" Keelan called from inside the house.

"Is that Keychain?" John asked.

"Keelan," Mordecai corrected.

"Whatever. What is he doing here?"

"He's gonna live here for a while until he can find a new place."

"Ew, that sucks, but seriously, I'm sorry about missing your party."

"Aw, that's okay, I never really had a big fuss about my birthday anyways."

"No dude, Imma take you someplace fun."

"Uhhh... where?"

"To the shooting range!" John pulled out his gun, making Mordecai duck.

"Ah! Uh, yeah that's fine, just... put, the gun... away." Mordecai slowly lowered his hand.

"Oh, right, you guys aren't used to guns... oh well! You will be after today heh. C'mon! Let's go!" John started to walk to his car.

"Uh, bye Margaret! Bye Keelan!" Mordecai called.

"Where are you going?"

"John's taking me to the shooting range!"

"Be careful!" Mordecai walked down the steps and got into John's car. They were on the road until John pulled into a dirt parking lot with a sign that read, "Papa's hooting Range," the s had fallen off. Mordecai looked around to only see a few other cars there.

"Uh, how come there aren't that many people here?" Mordecai asked as he got out of the car.

"Oh, only people that were in the military get to go here, and apparently there aren't that many that live in this town." They continued on and walked through double doors into a medium-sized building in poor condition. Mordecai saw a man behind a counter wave at John.

"Hey John!"

"Hey Randy. Uh, this is my friend, Mordecai, he's with me."

"Well alright then, you know the costs." Randy shrugged his shoulders. John tossed a hundred dollar bill at him. Randy looked at it. "Uh, you kinda over paid."

"Eh, keep it, it looks like this place needs it. Can I also get a nine millimeter for Mordecai here?"

"Oh yeah, here ya go." Randy slid a black handgun across the counter.

"Thanks. C'mon Mordo." They saw someone already shooting at the paper targets at one end of the building, so they decided to go to the opposite side. John stood behind Mordecai.

"Okay, so put both hands on the gun." Mordecai did so. "Press the safety off," Mordecai pressed the button, "And only put you finger on the trigger when you're ready to fire." Mordecai aimed at the paper man at the end of the range. He squeezed the trigger only for the gun to snap back and hit the blue jay in the forehead.

"Ah!" Mordecai put his hand on his head. "Son of a bitch! That hurt."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you about that, heh, sorry." They heard the other person laugh a little, and seemed kind of feminine.

"OK, this time, get a tighter grip and try to hold the gun down while still aiming."

Mordecai listened and concentrated. He focused on the red dot in the middle of the silhouette. Mordecai squeezed the trigger, holding the gun down this time. John pressed a button that made the paper come closer. There was a bullet hole right in between where the eyes would be. John's eyes widened.

"BOOM! Headshot!" He yelled. "Wow, on your second try too."

"Uh, I wasn't aiming for the head." Before John could respond, a chunk of wood came off from a plank next to them. More shots were fired at them.

"What in the-" John saw who was shooting at them. "Is that a cloud?" He squinted.

Mordecai's eyes widened, "Oh crap! I thought she was still in jail!"

"If I can't have you, nobody can!" CJ yelled as she kept shooting. Randy came from behind Mordecai and John with his own revolver.

"Drop it! Cloudy girl!" CJ shot the gun out of his hands. "Damn she's a good shot." Mordecai and John ran outside and hid behind one of the cars. They could hear bullets ricochet off the other side of the car.

"What do we do?" Mordecai yelled.

"We stop her of course!" John peeked his head over the car and fired a few shots. He ducked back down. "I kinda need your help man." John panted.

"What?! I just learned how to use a gun ten minutes ago!"

"But I need all the help I can get." A bullet smashed the window.

"Grr fine!" Mordecai looked over the car and tried to shoot back, but before he could get a shot out, a bullet grazed his arm. "AHH!" He held his arm. John was still shooting. Mordecai got up again. Time slowed down. He aimed and exhaled, concentrating as hard as he could in the little time he had. He pulled the trigger. Time sped up. He saw CJ fall, grabbing her ankle. John called 911 as they ran to her.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Mordecai yelled.

"What did it look like? I was trying to kill you!"

"Why?! I already told you to get over me, that you could find someone else, but I can't say that now because you're going to jail." Mordecai crossed his arms in a pissed manner.

* * *

Mordecai nodded his head as the police car drove off with CJ.

"Who was that?" John asked.

"She was this girl who liked me and I wanted to stay friends and she flipped out."

"Well then, I'm sorry this happened." He gestured to Mordecai's arm.

"Oh that's fine, it wasn't your fault. Anyway we should get back. Margaret's gonna wonder where I am."

* * *

Mordecai opened the door to the apartment to be immediately greeted with a hug from Margaret.

"Finally, you're back- OH MY GOD! Your arm!" She pointed to Mordecai's bandage.

"Oh right, about that..." Mordecai told her the whole story about CJ trying to kill him and John. Margaret hugged him again.

"I'm just glad you're alive... and that that bitch is in jail now."

"Where's Keelan?" Mordecai asked.

"Work."

Mordecai tilted his head, "Well, I'm glad I'm alive too." Mordecai kissed her and then kissed her neck. Margaret giggled.

"Wait." She pulled away, "Why did you ask if Keelan was here?"

"So he wouldn't hear us again."

"What do you mean 'again?'"

_Uh oh, _Mordecai thought. He sighed, "Because he heard us last night." He looked down.

"He what?! Is that why he was all giggly this morning?" Mordecai nodded his head. Margaret blushed.

"But it's Okay, he said he would get ear plugs." Mordecai pulled a cheesy smile.

"Ugh!" Margaret said angrily as she stormed off into the other room. _Crap, _he thought.

* * *

Margaret tried to walk as fast as she could in the long wedding dress. _C'mon, _She thought, _I can't be late to my own wedding! _She finally got to the end of the isle, but something was wrong. Everyone was crowding around the altar. She pushed through the people and gasped. Mordecai lay there on the floor with a knife in his chest.

"AH!" Margaret shot up in her bed, sweating. She woke Mordecai up.

"Margaret? What's wrong?" He was concerned.

"Just, just a bad dream," She panted, relieved to see her fiance alive.

"Are you OK?" He asked.

"Yeah." They laid back down. After a while, Margaret realized Mordecai was still awake.

"Mordecai?"

"Yes?"

"Do y-you think we should get married?" Mordecai's heart sank.

"W-what do you m-mean?"

"Well, we both know our live aren't that normal."  
"And that's the understatement of the year."

"Yeah, and what if something goes wrong at our wedding, and one of us gets hurt." A tear went down her cheek, not being able to think about Mordecai dying.

He looked into her eyes, "Margaret, I will never let you get hurt, and I will always be there." He wiped the tear from her face. "Now let's get some sleep, OK?"

She sniffled, "Okay."

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, sorry about the long wait. I also have some finals this week so once all of that calms down I should pump out chapters quicker. Anyways, CJ came back! But she's gone now, for good. She was only supposed to make one appearance this story, but some people wanted her back. Also, is Margaret actually freaking out about the wedding going wrong? Or is she just getting cold feet and is looking for an excuse? Find out next chapter! Don't forget to review or PM me! Love it when you guys do that.**

**Andrew out-**


	18. De Ja Vu

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm writing this instead of doing homework... so it looks like it's gonna be another late night. Shout-out to BrunoMarslover21! She has lots of cool stories! So here's chapter 18!**

* * *

Margaret opened her eyes. She saw Mordecai's side empty as usual. She sat up and did her morning scratches then walked to the living room. Keelan was watching TV while John was sitting on the couch helping Mordecai's arm.

"John? When did you get here?" Margaret asked.

Everyone turned to her, "About twenty minutes ago." John answered.

Margaret nodded her head and walked to the kitchen for some coffee. "Mordecai? How's your arm?" She called.

"It still stings a little, but I'm fine."

"Yeah, sorry about that man." John said as he was putting a new bandage on Mordecai's arm.

"It's okay, I've been worse." There was a knock at the door. Keelan got up and opened it.

"Oh, hey Anthony!" Keelan waved.

"Oh, hi Keelan. What are you doing here?"

"I'm gonna live here for a while 'cause I lost my my apartment."

"Aw, sorry about that. Hey is Mordecai here?"

"Uh, yeah he's right over there."

Anthony walked into the apartment and saw Mordecai's arm, "Oh no, Mordecai, what happened to your arm?!"

"I got shot." Mordecai said casually. Anthony gasped. Mordecai laughed. "It's okay, I only got grazed."

"Oh, well... I got you this." She pulled out a small, yellow box. She handed it to Mordecai.

"Aw, come on. You guys don't have to do things for my birthday!"

"Yes we do. Why are you like this about your birthday?"

"'Cause there was never really a big deal about it."

"Aw, your parents never threw you a party?"

"No no they did, but I never liked them as a kid."

"Why not?"

"I just didn't. I can't really explain why."

"Fine, just open your present." Mordecai opened the box and pulled out the tissue paper. He pulled out a little plastic box.

"Whoa! You got me that new video game that came out like, two days ago?"

"Wow, that's so awesome!" Everyone turned to see Rigby

"Rigby? When did you get here?" Mordecai asked.

"The door was open so I walked in."

"Uh... okay?"

"Uh, Mordecai I have to work today. So I have to go." Margaret gabbed her purse.

"Okay, then see you later."

"Bye."

"Yeah, Mordecai, I have to work too. I'll be back later."

"Bye Keelan/Keenan." Everybody waved.

"Yeah, I'm glad you like your present, but I have to go too. Bye guys!" Ryan left out the door. Mordecai and Rigby looked at John.

"So, I'm guessing that's my cue to leave. Well, bye then." John accidentally slammed the door on his way out. "Sorry!" He yelled from outside. Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other.

"Strong Johns 2! Strong Johns 2! Strong Johns 2!" They chanted as they put the new game in. They played story mode and finished it. So they played it again, and again, and again. Today wasn't Rigby's day. The game was brand new so it was quite glitchy. The game would freeze and Rigby would end up dying. At one point, during level one, Rigby jumped over one of the smallest obstacles but he hit some sort of invisible wall and died. Mordecai started laughing uncontrollably.

Rigby threw his controller down. "That's it man! I'm not playing this game anymore! I'm leaving." Mordecai was laughing too hard to respond. Rigby left and could still hear Mordecai's laughter. Mordecai was laughing so hard he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He bumped into the book case and a few books fell out. He put them back but stopped at the last one. He realized it had a lock on it. It wasn't broken this time luckily. Mordecai shook off his De Ja Vu and picked it up. However he saw a couple words that caught his eye. He read the page and closed the book quickly. He put it back and didn't know if he should be angry, sad or ashamed. Ashamed for reading his fiancee's diary.

* * *

Margaret walked in to see Mordecai watching TV. "Hi Mordecai." She greeted.

"Hi Margaret." He said loudly, still looking at the TV.

"Um, yeah." Margaret walked to the kitchen to pour some water for herself. Mordecai stood up.

"Man, I'm so glad we're getting married aren't you?" Mordecai asked loudly again.

"Mmhmm." Margaret nodded.

"Yeah, I would be happy too if I could just, y'know, let go of some things."

Margaret looked at him, "Right."

"And if I could just get over the fact that I've never been married before, then again most people that get married have never been married before."

Margaret's eyes widened and she walked over to him and shoved him, "You read my diary!" She pointed.

"It fell on the floor!" Mordecai shouted back. He didn't like raising his voice at Margaret, but he was furious.

"You shouldn't have looked in it though!"

"It fell open on that page! I was going to back but... but-"

"But what?"

"How come you don't want to get married!?"

"B-because I was scared!" Margaret's eyes started to water. Mordecai hated seeing her like this, especially since he was the one causing it.

"Then why didn't you say no when I proposed?" Mordecai said in a slightly calmer tone of voice.

"Don't you remember that I ran away for two weeks? And if I said no, you would've been devastated and I love you too much to have done that to you."

"If you love me then why don't you want to marry me?"

"Because, that mean's everything get's serious, and we can't mess up." More tears went down her face.

"Well, we can't mess up now. We basically are already married," he wiped a tear from her face, trying as best he could not to cry himself, "us getting married would just make it official."

"Are-are you sure you want to be together for that long?" She sniffled.

Mordecai stared into her eyes, "Margaret, I knew I wanted to marry you for years now."

"Really?"

"Yes." They stared at each other before they leaned in for a kiss. Keelan opened the door to see the two avians kissing.

"Uh, did I come at a bad time?" they both turned and blushed. "I could come back later?"

"No, you're already here." Keelan threw his keys on the table and went to the other room.

Mordecai looked back at Margaret. "I'm sorry I looked at your diary."

"I'm sorry I didn't want to get married."

"Well you couldn't help that." Mordecai kissed her again and they sat on the couch, watching TV.

A few hours later, Keelan came back to the living room to see Mordecai and Margaret sleeping on the couch together.

_Now where am I going to sleep? _He thought. He got out the blanket and the pillow and just slept on the floor.

* * *

Mordecai tried to sit up only for his back to ache. He realized he had fallen asleep on the couch. He saw Keelan sleeping on the floor and laughed quietly. He tried to push himself up only to grab his arm. He reached for his phone and called Benson, telling him that he wouldn't be able to come to work today. Mordecai tried to go back to sleep, but his phone buzzed.

Rigby: Dude?! That arm better heal fast cause im getting tired of doing ur chores!

Mordecai: hey, you try getting shot

Rigby: It only grazed you

Mordecai smiled, shook his head and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: OK, sorry for the short chapter. Next chapter will have a time jump. I'm also sorry if it seemed a little AU with Mordecai being touchy about his birthday. Review or PM! I like reading them.**

**-DrewT be back-**


	19. Sorry for the Wait (AN)

**Ok guys I am extremely sorry for the wait, but I'm trying to sort somethings out right now so I have little time to type. I should be back with a new chapter in about a week. That should also be the same time that I start the other story.**

**Until then, atol123 out-**


	20. The Boss had a Life?

**Author's Note: Okay guys, I am _so _sorry for the wait. Something really serious happened and it left me with no time to update or simply not in the mood to do anything, including updating. However, my updating will slow dramatically because of this situation as it is still not quite over. Sorry for rambling, here's the chapter, which takes place a couple months from the previous one. (Warning: One scene may have controversial content, so don't say I didn't warn you.) [You'll know which one I'm talking about.]**

* * *

Audrey screamed as she was in the car. Benson drove as fast as he could, talking to his wife trying to calm her down. Audrey was going into labor. Benson was sweating trying to calm his wife while carefully driving over the speed limit. He wasn't prepared for this at all. Even though the hospital was twenty minutes away, it felt like hours.

Finally, he pulled up to the hospital and helped his wife out of the car. They raced inside and went to the lady at the desk.

* * *

Mordecai woke up to hear his phone buzzing. He looked outside to see it was still dark out. He graoned and reached for his phone to see who it was.

_Skips?_

Skips almost never used his phone. The yeti only used it for emergencies, because he said that "certain spirits could track him down." Mordecai put the phone to his ear.

"Skips? Why are you calling me so early?" Mordecai looked at the clock to see it was three in the morning.

"Mordecai, you and Margaret need to get ready and go to the hospital because Audrey is going into labor."

"What!?" Mordecai tossed the phone to the side and nudged Margaret awake.

"Huh? Mordecai? What's the matter?" The robin rubbed her eyes.

"Margaret, we need to leave now. Audrey just went into labor."

Margaret's eyes shot open, "She's what!?" Margaret jumped off the bed and grabbed a sweater, and in a matter of seconds she was ready to open the door. "C'mon Mordecai, we have to leave now!"

Rigby woke up to a buzzing sound. He reached to the nightstand thinking it was his alarm, but the clocked said it was half-past three AM.

"Huh?" He picked up his phone to see Mordecai was calling him. He pressed the button and put the phone to his ear. "Mordecai, you better not be butt dialing me in your sleep."

"Shut up dude! I need you to grab Eileen and go to the hospital, now! Audrey's having the baby!"

"She wha- OW!" Rigby fell of the bed, "Where are you guys?"

"Margaret and I are driving over there! Hurry!"

Rigby hung up and lifted himself up. "Eileen!" He yelled.

"Rigby what's wrong?" Eileen sat up, scared that something bad had happened.

"Audrey's having the baby! Mordecai said we have to go to the hospital now!"

"Oh my gosh, really?!"

"Yes yes, now we have to go, come on!"

Rigby and Eileen ran through the doors to see the rest of park crew with bed-hair and half-open eyes, excluding Skips and Hi-Five Ghost.

"It's about time!" Muscle Man yelled.

"Sorry! We're kind of far from here. How's everything?"

"Benson and Audrey are in the other room. The doctors said it may take a while." Skips spoke up. Rigby and Eileen took the chairs next to Mordecai and Margaret, and waited.

After an hour, Rigby fell asleep. It seemed to be contagious as more of the park crew started to fall asleep as well. After another hour, Mordecai, Skips, and Hi-Five Ghost were the only one's awake. Right when Mordecai's eyelids started feeling heavy, the doors burst open, waking everyone up.

"Are you all here for Benson and Audrey?" The doctor asked. Everyone nodded their heads. "OK, can I get his closest friends and family to come in first please?" Skips and Pops stood up and followed the doctor through the doors. A few minutes later, the doctor gave the OK for the rest of the crew to come in. The first thing Mordecai saw was Benson sitting on the bed where Audrey and a blue bundle of blankets were laying on. Audrey passed the bundle to Benson, who passed it to Muscle Man. Muscle Man was trying to hold back a smile, but failed. He passed it to HFG, and after that it was passed to Mordecai. Mordecai smiled at the little gumball machine that was sucking on his thumb in his sleep. Margaret looked over her fiance's shoulder to see the baby. She awed at the sight and handed it to Eileen, who also said "Aww," When Rigby was holding the baby, he said,

"Would you look at that, who knew the boss had a life?"

"Rigby!" Mordecai would've punched him if he wasn't holding the baby.

"Hey! Shut your mouth and give me my son!" Benson took the baby from Rigby. When Benson had the baby, Mordecai stepped on Rigby's foot.

"OW!"

"Do you have a name picked out yet?" Margaret asked, ignoring Rigby's cries.

Benson and Audrey looked at each other. "We decided on Brandon. We thought he just looked like one." Audrey smiled at Brandon. Eileen Awed again.

"What a terrific name!" Pops clapped.

"Congratulations Benson/Aww, I'm so happy for you Audrey/You know who else names their kid Brandon?" The rest of the park crew said at the same time. After some more chatting, and everyone held the baby again, people started to go back home. Margaret couldn't stop thinking about the little gumball machine that wrapped his hand around Margaret's finger on the way home.

* * *

Keelan was still staying with Mordecai and Margaret. The apartment he had his eye on got taken before he had enough money to get it. He found another little house, but it costed a lot more than the apartment. The human got up and started to walk to the bathroom, but noticed through the open door that Mordecai and Margaret weren't in bed.

"Huh?" He walked to the kitchen and saw that they weren't home. He looked in the rest of the rooms to make sure. Right when he walked back to the living room after checking the closet, he saw the two avians walk through the door.

"Where have you been?" Keelan asked, raising his arms.

"Sorry Keelan, we were at the hospital."

"What? Did something bad happen?"

"No my bosses wife gave birth." Mordecai tossed his keys on the table.

"Oh well, that's cool."

"Yeah, sorry for telling you Keelan, but we had to go right away."

"Yeah, yeah don't worry abou-"

"Well, I'm going back to bed, see ya guys." Mordecai walked into the bedroom and flopped on the the bed.

"Heh, sorry."

* * *

**The next day, at the park:**

Benson was signing some paperwork when he heard a knock at the door. He looked up to see Mordecai rubbing the back of his neck.

"What do you want? Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Uh, th-that's the thing, I um, was wondering if I could getaraise, 'cause of my wedding and stuff."

"Could you get a what?"

Mordecai sighed, "Could I get a raise?" Benson gave him a blank stare.

"No."

"Aw what! Why not?"

"Ugh, Mordecai, I don't think this is the job for you."

Mordecai's eyes widened, "No Benson! Please don't fire me!"

"I'm not firing you. It's just you've been asking for a lot of raises lately and this job just isn't really a high-paying job. Plus, I have a son to take care of right now so I need all the money I can get."

Mordecai sighed, "D-Do you have any suggestions?"

"Look in the newspaper."

"Aw what! Benson, no one reads the paper anymore!"

"Well you better start."

"Ugh!" Mordecai left the room and started to walk down the stairs but realized that Rigby had changed the channel, but something was... off about what he was hearing. He stopped walking so he could hear better.

"_I used to wonder what friendship could be.."_

"The hell?" Mordecai ran down the stairs, "Rigby?! What are you watching?!"

"AHHH!" Rigby turned off the TV. "Uh, n-nothing. Why?"

"Rigby..." Mordecai walked towards the couch, "what were you watching?"

"I told you! Nothing!"

"So you were just staring at the blank screen?"

"Uhh..."

"Give me the remote!" Mordecai jumped at him.

"NO!" Rigby tried to run away but Mordecai grabbed his tail. "AHH!"

"Give. Me. The remote!" Mordecai punched Rigby in the arm, making him drop it. Mordecai grabbed it. "Hahaha!" Mordecai pressed the power button.

"_...Frieeends!" _Mordecai stared at the TV with his beak parted while Rigby cringed behind his tail. Mordecai was still standing in shock as he watched the candy-colored horses trot across the screen.

"M-Mordecai?" Rigby peeped. Mordecai bit his lip.

"Pfftt.."

"Are you alright?"

"Hegh,"

"Mord-"

"BAHAHAHAHA!" Mordecai collapsed on the couch, dropping the remote. "Y-You, you were watching m- hahahaha!" The blue jay could hardly get a word out as he was laughing too hard. Tears started to stream down his face.

Rigby started to get annoyed. "Yeah yeah, I was watching-"

"My lit-he hehe HA HA HA ha ha. Little- pfffft hehe."

"So what?"

"So what?" Mordecai sat up, still giggling. "You. Were. Watching. My _Little-"_

"Yeah Yeah! Get to your point."

"Dude... that's a little girl's toy."

"No! Well... yeah, but it's a good show, man!" Rigby clenched his fists.

"Ha How?"

"Well, it's good quality, and teaches good lessons an-"

"Good lessons? Since when did you care about learning a lesson?"

"Shut up! It's just better then you'd expect from a show like this."

"What do you mean by, 'a show like this'?"

"A show for.. for-girls." The raccoon mumbled the last part.

"HA! So it it _is _for girls!"

"NO! It's meant for kids _and _their parents." Rigby crossed his arms.

"Whatever man. That's still pretty gay. Anyway, I have to go meet with Margaret about wedding stuff." Mordecai left out door while Rigby sat down and turned on the TV again.

"Jerk."

* * *

**Margaret's apartment:**

"Margaret! I'm back!" Mordecai called.

"Hi Mordecai!" Margaret walked out of the kitchen and gave him a hug. "Did you get the raise?"

"Uh, about that," Mordecai rubbed the back of his neck, "I think I have to look for a new job."

"He fired you!?"

"No no no! He just didn't give me a raise 'cause I've been asking for a lot of them lately and he thinks I need a higher-paying job."

"Oh," Margaret relaxed a little. "Well, we can work with that. Your pay is still higher than when you first started working there."

"Yeah that's good." Mordecai relaxed, knowing that Margaret would've freaked out if he _did _get fired.

"I'm so glad were getting married." Margaret interrupted his train of thought with a hug. Mordecai hugged her back.

"Me too."

"Hey guys, not to ruin your moment, but the toilet's clogged." Keelan walked to the living room with a roll of toilet paper.

* * *

**OK, there's that chapter. Again, I'm sorry I haven't updated in like a month, just, something came up. On happier news; Benson has a son! Yay! And about that scene, my friend really wanted me to put that in there, so, yeah. Also, after chapter 21, there will be a bachelor party chapter, then the wedding chapter, then a honeymoon chapter, so be prepared for that. Until then,**

**atol123 out-**


End file.
